


Football RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving yet more.Not real, just for fun.





	1. Alex/Julie/Megan part 1

Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 1:23 PM  
Megan Rapinoe was leading scorer in the last two World Cup games, scoring 3 points against Spain and 2 against France, now prepared for the Semi-Finals against England next week with her besties Julie Ertz and Alex Morgan "Final 4 baby!" she yelled out smiling and pulling her jersey off wearing a black sports bra as she slicked back her pinkish blonde hair  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 1:27 PM  
Julie had laughed, high-fiving Alex as they caught up to Megan. "Great work Rap."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 1:30 PM  
"thanks" she smiled big walking over to hug her girls jumping up and down "just want you both to know...I love you both..no need to argue about who's gonna ask me out or who wants to score" teasing and kissing both their cheeks "great hustle out there Alex, Julie you are a great Midfielder, one of the best...lets win this shit" Megan highfived Christen and Carli aswell(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 1:46 PM  
Julie had laughed slightly, watching Alex blush a little. "Let's do it." Alex agreed.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 1:47 PM  
"gonna score more Goals" she was smug as she spoke, wiggling eyebrows undressing "damn put that away Megan" Carli laughed talking with Christen at the locker  
"so my ex Sue Bird got married, i'm happy for her and Elena, that's all I want for her"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 1:52 PM  
"Lucky Sue." Alex commented mildly, moving to undress, watching with amusement as Julie cleaned herself off after stripping. "Showers?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 1:54 PM  
"you'll just get wet again...and again" Megan smirked hanging semi-hard as she followed her girls to the shower, playfully splashing Julie  
"Alex how's the ankle babe?"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 1:58 PM  
"Sore... but I'll cope." Alex muttered, Julie smiling slightly as she stroked Alex's cheek. "Lil goofball, getting hurt."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 2:01 PM  
"aww poor baby" she smiled watching the girls "mmm how bout you two kiss for me" Megan grabbed their asses pushing them together "the sexual tension between you girls is beautiful...i'm in love with you girly girls"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 2:05 PM  
Alex had made as if to protest, stopping when Julie smiled at her a little. "So.... you'd have us both?" She asked softly, a little shyly.  
Julie had smirked. "That's her point goofus." She teased, moving to lightly kiss Alex, laughing when Alex whined softly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 2:07 PM  
laughing and enjoying, her cock now fully sticking up "aww you play that well Alex, lil miss innocent" as Megan kissed them both  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 2:08 PM  
Julie smiled and accepted Megan's kiss, watching Alex melt a little. "Well, she is still carrying that damn v card..."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Last Saturday at 2:10 PM  
"is that true?" she asked softly then kissed Alex deeper  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganLast Saturday at 3:39 PM  
Alex blushed and nodded.  
________________________________________  
July 1, 2019  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 4:53 AM  
Megan pinched both their asses "mmm well I have an idea.....whipped cream and fruit to celebrate and pop that cherry...and I have a surprise for my favorite ladies"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 4:03 PM  
"Oh really Rap?" Julie teased. "Such a minx." Alex had smiled, kissing both women shyly. "Can't think of a better way to lose it."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 4:05 PM  
"you love it" she smirked kissing back "mmm keep that up and i'll think of more things" Megan teased washing up  
"hey Alex" dropping the soap "dammit, can you get that for me?"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 4:11 PM  
Julie laughed, cleaning herself as Alex bent to grab the soap, passing it to Megan. "Here."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 4:12 PM  
Megan smiled big slowly pushing the head into Alex's pussy as she bent down "thanks cutie mmm, looks nice inside" Carli peeked in laughing "damn yall are getting Frisky in there, we're headed out" Megan smirked to finish "i'll be getting my dick wet later, take care Lloyd and Press"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 4:49 PM  
"Bye ladies." Julie smiled, watching Alex shiver a little. "Maybe you should bring ya girl home first Megs, she's going to faint." "I can still cope." Alex muttered.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 4:50 PM  
laughing a bit "i'll catch her, sorry I had to stretch and you were in the way" teasing Alex then kissing Julie  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 4:54 PM  
Alex had rolled her eyes a little. Julie had smiled, kissing Megan softly, happily.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 5:13 PM  
"mmm lets go ladies, before I bust a nut here" Megan finishes washing her hair then went dry off to get dressed "Coach Jill's pep talk fired me up"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 5:21 PM  
"You sure she didn't just make you horny?" Julie teased, finishing showering and moving to dress, Alex following a little later.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 5:23 PM  
"maybe cause damn I have some energy right now" Megan laughed poking Alex "what took you so long?" as she flirted on Julie, kissing her neck  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 5:30 PM  
"You two hogged the water." Alex muttered, spanking Megan. "She's a clean freak boo, big shock." Julie laughed, humming softly at the neck kiss.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 5:33 PM  
"hey now...there wasn't much of a flow" laughing and kissing Alex's cheek "i'll shower you with my love juice babygirl" Megan smiled big, later at the hotel undressing and sitting as she watched Julie and Alex bicker "ok stop you two, i'm getting off on this"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 5:45 PM  
Alex had laughed softly. "Sure." Both women had gone back to the hotel with Megan, stripping and making snarky comments, Julie teasing Alex a little. "What do you want then babe?" Julie asked playfully.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 5:46 PM  
"I want some head" Megan smirked chiming in to break the tension "score a few more points as she watched her girls strip, her cock just resting on her thigh, soft* "maybe ask you both to be my wife, rub my achy feet and balls" laughing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 6:38 PM  
"I'm in if Alex is." Julie smirked. Alex had laughed softly. "You'll both have to teach me."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 6:39 PM  
"come here then" she patted the bed slicking her hair back to look cute  
"so you two voting me Stud of the Year is really sweet....will you both be my wife?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 7:44 PM  
Julie smiled, moving to settle beside Megan, kissing her cheek lightly. "You are a stud babe... and yes I'll marry you. Both of you." Alex had paused before moving to the bed, settling a little shyly, her voice soft and somewhat meek for once. "Yeah, studly... I'll marry you. Jules, you already know I like ya, ya bitch."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 7:45 PM  
Megan smirked blushing "hey beautiful" laughing and hugging them both, kissing her wives in a nice 3 way make out, her cock starts to harden again  
"you both are my bitches"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 8:00 PM  
Both women kissed back eagerly. "Mmm, so wanna play with your bitches?" Julie asked playfully.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"mmmm yes look how hard you got me" Megan bit Julie's nipple while rubbing Alex's pussy "Alex wanna try to suck me?"  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 8:08 PM  
Julie giggled then moaned softly at the bite. Alex had bitten her lower lip and nodded almost shyly. "If... if you think it'll work?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 8:09 PM  
"go for it babygirl" smiling and holding her cock wiggling it, the head swelled a bit "I wanna feel your spit on me"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 9:52 PM  
"Scared?" Julie asked, almost softly. "No..." Alex paused then moved to suck slightly on Megan's cock, clearly struggling just a little.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 9:55 PM  
"mmmm" laughing a bit enjoying the two still, playing with Alex's hair to keep her calm as she made out with Julie, hearing slight gags from Alex  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 10:01 PM  
Julie had smiled. "She's doing good huh?" Julie asked idily, Alex responded by slightly upping her pace and gagging weakly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"very good, feels so good" Megan smiled arching a bit to get more comfy moaning "ohhh yesss babygirl" she kissed Julie again, moving her hair back behind her ear  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 10:28 PM  
Alex had gagged a little more, pulling off and whining softly, Julie responding to Megan's kiss until Alex bolted from the room, clearly choking. "Babe?" "I'm fine!" Alex called back, washing her mouth even as she came back. "So salty."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"shit" Megan sighed concerned then laughed again "well it's not sugar" teasing and offering her cock to Julie(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 10:52 PM  
Julie rolled her eyes and moved to suck Megan's cock. "She's not wrong babe... this is salty."  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"sorry" she said playing with Julie's hair moaning, toes curling "Alex let me lick that beautiful tight pussy"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 11:06 PM  
Julie smiled and upped her pace, Alex moving to settle over Megan slowly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
Megan held Alex's hips as she squatted, instantly licking and suckling hungrily arching for Julie  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 11:12 PM  
Julie gagged softly and moaned, Alex moaning at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
one hand on Julie's head as she was sucked moaning into Alex's pussy, slurping "mmm fuck that's good head and pussy, love you both so much" other hand rubbing and pinching Alex's tits  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 11:18 PM  
"Ready for mounting up Megs?" Julie asked.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"yes baby, is that pussy ready?" pinching Alex's tits again as she got ready for Julie  
"taste this hot little pussy with me Julie, it's so good, suck my tits too, you been looking at them all day" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganYesterday at 11:56 PM  
Julie smiled, moving to taste Alex's pussy and Megan's tits before mounting up. "Mmm..."  
________________________________________  
July 2, 2019  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
"mmmm that mouth babe" she smiled and slowly slid into Julie while licking Alex's sweet pussy  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganToday at 12:12 AM  
"You like it?" Julie asked, slowly setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"ahhh yess pussy Heaven" she moaned raspberrying Alex to get her to cum, while thrusting into Julie  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganToday at 12:14 AM  
Alex soon cried out and came, Julie quickly upping her pace a little and moaning, clearly close herself.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
Megan grunted licking Alex up, cumming hard while Julie rode going faster  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganToday at 12:19 AM  
Julie soon cried out and came.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
Megan gripped that booty "how did I get lucky to get two great pieces of ass?"  
as she bit on Alex's ass playfully  
________________________________________  
Julie Ertz/Alex MorganToday at 12:31 AM  
"Mmm, must be how cute you are." Julie teased.  
________________________________________  
Megan Rapinoe (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
Megan smiled laughing "I get the pussy so true" as she cuddled her wives, kissing them.


	2. Ali/Ashlyn Part 1

Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
Ali Krieger proposed to her girlfriend and teammate Ashlyn Harris after a good practice last year preparing for the World Cup and they got married New Year's Eve. "i'm still in awe right now, we have an amazing group of girls that scratched their way to get here and we are bringing the Trophy home." finishing an interview after the win over England.  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 1:00 AM  
Ashlyn smiled, watching Ali answer before adding. "The world better be ready. Team USA is coming for that win."  
She had watched as the reporter left and smirked, kissing Ali's neck softly.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
Ali smiled big hugging her wife "love you baby" playfully running her fingers through Ashlyn's hair  
"nice hustle" smirking and smacking that ass  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 1:07 AM  
"Ready to go home and party babe?"  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"with you?" kissing her wife softly  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 1:08 AM  
"Mmm, of course." Ashlyn laughed. "Coach is distracted and the rest will probably go find the tinder dates so we have time..."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"those Tinder dates are getting pretty close...I just seen a few pics, Tobin likes her some English Muffin"(edited)  
Ali smiled again walking hand in hand with Ash "so is everyone still going crazy over the new look stud?" pointing to herself "this girl is crazy for her wifey"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 1:12 AM  
"Didn't she propose?" Ash smirked. "Girls stay swooning but I just want my Ali babe."  
She paused and stole a kiss before continuing to walk.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"yes she did, and so did Megan" laughing and seeing Megan carrying Alex on her back, Julie on her arm "look baby" smirking and kissing back  
"I have my boo boo kitty" proudly smiling big  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 1:22 AM  
"Cute girls." Ash laughed. "Yours huh? someone's a lil cocky considering she nearly screwed her ankle up." She was smirking even as she kissed Ali, leading her into the rooms they shared, kissing her again. "My Ali kit."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"cocky is you all the way" playfully grabbing her wife's crotch, holding Ashlyn's arm as they got in the room "my Ashy bear" holding her wife's cheeks kissing back deep  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 3:09 PM  
"Mmm, cheeky." Ash laughed, kissing Ali's nose softly. "I love you, my cheeky butt." She spoke softly, moving to grip her wife's hips as she kissed her again.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:11 PM  
"like you" teasing and laughing "love you too cheeky butt lover" Ali moaned holding Ash's cheek kissing back  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 3:16 PM  
"There are way too many clothes happening right now..."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"mmhmm so why don't you take yours off wifey?" smiling big and kicking her shoes off then slipping socks off "you are too adorable"  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
Ali smiled big flashing her boobs at Ashlyn before undressing and showing off her toned body "smelly feet" laughing and smacking that cute ass  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 3:28 PM  
Ashlyn laughed, undressing slowly, teasingly. "Yeah we both stink, deal with it." She teased, lightly spanking her wife in return. "Bed... before I end up pouncing that cute ass."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"not the first time we got frisky after practice or a game" Ali bent over flipping her hair back and wiggling her ass teasing Ash's cock "I may just cum right here then hotstuff"  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 3:40 PM  
Ash had all but picked Ali up, carrying her to the bed. "Not another day with lil miss faceplant, thanks... I need you fit for the match."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:42 PM  
Ali laughed loving it and swooning, playing with Ashlyn's hair "I feel like a Princess...shut up" she laughed again "babe, don't even start I know i'm clumsy"  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 3:44 PM  
"My princess." Ash smiled, kissing her nose lightly. "Clumsy cause you've fallen in love..." She teased, cupping and teasing her wife's chest.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:46 PM  
smiling as her nose was kissed, returning a kiss to her wifey "yes that's so true, I fell in love and it hurts so good" moaning as her chest, running her fingers through Ashlyn's hair, her feet massaging her wife's ass "happy down there?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 3:52 PM  
"Mmm, you have really soft boobs babe." Ash smiled, sucking them slowly, her touch light at her wife's clit.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 3:58 PM  
"you too" Ali bit her lip moaning, toes curling "and a really hard cock" as she slowly stroked it "I love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:11 PM  
"I love you too baby." Ash whispered, kissing Ali again softly. "Wanna 69?"  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:15 PM  
"mmm sure" she kissed back flicking the head with her thumb slowly kneeling up to turn around, slowly sucking the head and settling on Ash's face  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:21 PM  
Ash smiled, sucking her wife's clit and pussy softly, licking at her with a firm pace.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"mmmm you're too gentle with me but damn it turns me on" slowly Ali took the long cock down while bobbing and moaning, opening her legs more  
"mmmm" taking it deep and softly gagging but holding it for a bit as she squeezes Ash's balls  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:30 PM  
Ash moaned softly, upping her pace. "I refuse to hurt you babe... not even once."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:31 PM  
Ali pulled off spitting a bit and catching her breath, rubbing Ash's thighs "mmm I know you're so protective too, love you" as she continued sucking at a good pace  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:32 PM  
"Love you too." Ash murmured, slightly upping her pace, knowing she was already close to her first release.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:34 PM  
watching her wife's toes curl as she slurped loudly moaning and riding that tongue, her pussy was soaked as she pulled off suckling Ash's balls and jacking her off hard "ahhhh omg" Ali was first to release as her toes curled tight  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:36 PM  
Ash smirked, cleaning her wife up before she followed her into release, emitting a tiny grunt of pleasure. "Mmm, you're so good babe."  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:37 PM  
Ali licking every drop as she suckled the head then smiled big as she laid back poking a boob "hey"  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:38 PM  
"Hey.... ready to get sexed up?"  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:39 PM  
"mmm sure stud" smiling again kissing her wife hard, pressing her chest to Ash(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:45 PM  
Ash smiled, kissing back roughly, moving to pull Ali over her, slipping her cock into her slowly.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
"mmm" Ali smiled big as her hair draped over her right shoulder slowly riding and rubbing Ash's cheeks "can't wait for Sunday to win that Trophy and then maybe have a baby with you"  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 4:55 PM  
"Maybe? You know we could make it happen if we wanted." Ash smiled, kissing Ali softly even as she upped her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Ali Harris-Krieger (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
as she gripped her wife's strong arms moaning and kissing back with a tear "think so? I mean we have talked about it before, i'm ready" smiling and kissing on Ash's neck and suckling a nipple  
cumming on impact feeling it deep  
________________________________________  
Ashlyn Harris-KriegerToday at 5:02 PM  
"I'm ready too baby.... you'd be so cute all pregnant." Ash smiled, kissing Ali sweetly as she also hit her release. "My Ali kit."


	3. Allie Long/Becky Sauerbrunn/Leah Williamson Part 1

Leah Williamson had cried for a good few hours after her team lost, she had only really calmed when she met, and fell for, Allie Long. She hadn't really expected to meet Allie's friend Becky Sauerbrunn and find her just as cute. She had watched the match and headed back to the room. She had sighed softly when Allie brought Becky back to the room looking weak and upset.

Becky had leant into Allie as they headed back to the room, falling into Leah's arms when Leah moved to hug her gently, looking back at Allie and then turning to bury her face in Leah's neck, crying softly into her shoulder and neck, relaxing only when Leah stroked her back and kissed her healing wounds.  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:20 PM  
Allie smiled big holding Becky, kissing her cheek watching and slipping her shoes off* "Becky, don't cry sweetie, it'll be ok" she said in a comforting voice, hugging both girls, kissing Leah softly "love you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:23 PM  
"I'm okay babe, I just hate seeing our sweet girl hurt." Leah spoke softly recognizing that Allie was worried, cradling Becky as she cried, kissing back when Allie kissed her. "Love you honey." She smiled slightly as she kissed Becky's forehead again gently. "Maybe we should tuck our girl in."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:24 PM  
Allie rubbed Becky's back gently as her and Leah kissed "babe, help her with her shoes, get her comfy" she agreed  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:27 PM  
Leah smiled, gently helping Becky get her shoes off, scooping her up when she stumbled, carrying her to the bed. "Should we let her sleep or give her a little tlc first?"  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:29 PM  
"hmm....sleep would help but if she wants some comfort we're good at it" Allie kissed Leah's neck softly smiling softly  
"Becky?"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:32 PM  
Becky had quietly reached up for Allie, Leah laughing softly. "She wants TLC babe, look at her..." She smiled, kissing Allie's neck softly. "I'll go clean up some, why don't you to play a little?"  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:33 PM  
Allie laughed and sat down with Becky hugging her, biting her lip at Leah's kisses then kissing her "mmm ok babe love you"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:38 PM  
Becky had instantly cuddled up, lightly stroking a hand over her cock slightly. Leah had washed up, undressing before moving to bed, smirking at Becky moving to stroke Allie's cock. "You enjoying that Beck?" "Mhm." Becky blushed and nodded, Leah laughing softly. "Mmm, why don't you let her really touch it babe? I can share..."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:40 PM  
laying back kissing on Becky's forehead as she moaned from her cock being touched "mmm she is getting it hard like you do" Allie smiled big as Leah returned, pushing her shorts down as it popped up "damn someone smells good" kissing her girl again  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:51 PM  
"She's good huh?" Leah smiled, grinning when Becky moved to stroke and touch Allie's cock, moving to kiss it a little. "Wow, Beck, someone hungry?"  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:52 PM  
"remember our first time I said the same about you Leah" smiling big and pulling her top off enjoying "mmm show her what I like"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:53 PM  
Leah laughed, moving to kiss Allie before sucking her chest lightly, moving down to join Becky, smiling when Becky began to lick Allie's cock, moving to suck on it softly.  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:54 PM  
Allie kissed back and moaned as she moved Leah's hair back "oooo Becky"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:55 PM  
Becky had moaned softly, Leah smiling and kissing Allie before Becky upped her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 6:57 PM  
fully erect now as Becky sucked on her, moaning into another make out with Leah, Allie's on the back of Becky's head "mmm love you babe"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 6:59 PM  
Becky had gagged softly, sucking harder. "Love you too babe." Leah smiled, kissing Allie happily. "Think maybe babygirl just wants a little taste...."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:00 PM  
her arm around Leah as they made out laughing at the gag, toes curling "seems that way, so precious...hey what did Mallory say earlier?"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:02 PM  
"She's looking for a girl..." Leah smiled, shrugging a little and stroking Becky's hair when the girl upped her pace. "Maybe when Beck is done choking on dick she can find time for a date...." Becky had looked up a little, clearly nervous. "Babe, she'd love you." Leah soothed, stroking Becky's hair again and encouraging the girl to keep going and adding a quiet. "We'll make sure she does."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:04 PM  
"yeah Mal has a cock too, it's beautiful i'd suck it" smirking at Becky then suckling Leah's nipples, biting softly to tease her girl while getting an amazing blowjob "mmm I still wonder how I got you to look my way Leah"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:07 PM  
"Are you kidding?" Leah asked softly, cupping the back of her wife's head. "You are perfect." Becky continued to suck, whining softly even as Leah stroked her hair.  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:08 PM  
"just wondering" laughing softly at her wife's reaction "you're adorable" as she came for Becky, rubbing one of her friend's boobs through her top "mmm"  
kissing Leah again  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:22 PM  
Becky giggled and moaned softly, swallowing. Leah smiling and kissing Allie's nose softly, looking down when Becky let out a soft whine of pain. "Headache..." Leah sighed, gently scooping the girl up to set her down on the pull out bed she had pulled out earlier, setting Becky down softly, tucking her in and kissing her forehead as she tucked the girl in with a bear. "Sleep baby, you'll be okay." She had moved back to the bed, curling onto the bed having finally bothered to help Allie fully out of her clothes, kissing her softly. "Now... where were we?"  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:25 PM  
"awww babygirl" Allie smirked at the nose kiss then looked to Becky "you should lay down and relax then" smiling and watching her wife as she tucked Becky in, kissing back as Leah returned, grabbing her cute ass and sliding her cock into that pussy "right here"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:31 PM  
"Mmm, oh yeah." Leah smiled, kissing Allie as she sank down onto her cock. "God you feel so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:32 PM  
Allie kissed back moaning and smiling "you feel good all wet" slowly thrusting into her adorable wife  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:36 PM  
Leah smiled, kissing Allie as she rode. "I've missed this... missed you."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:40 PM  
"I know baby" kissing back moaning and laying back more enjoying, nipping at wifey's neck "now we have all the time to be together" upping her pace  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:42 PM  
"Mmm, until next time." Leah laughed, moaning and riding a little more forcefully. "God, so close."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:44 PM  
"don't rush it, enjoy in" Allie laughed squeezing Leah close "why must be so adorable?" pulling out feeling a bit dry "mmm I wanna feel that sexy lil mouth on me"  
teasing "but I don't suck dick" smiling  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:48 PM  
"I don't... usually." Leah teased, moving over her wife, settling to suck her dick and lowering her pussy into her wife's face. "Fair play babe."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:50 PM  
"i'm shocked...damn that's a beautiful pussy and a great ass girl" slowly licking the folds moaning and suckling her wife's clitty  
"sexy feet too" Allie rubbed one  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 7:52 PM  
Leah giggled, sucking Allie's cock, gagging softly as she worked over the head and all of Allie's cock, aware she was drooling a little.  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 7:54 PM  
"omg" teasing "got you all drooly too huh?" nibbling Leah's foot and sucking on her toes while fingering her wife a bit  
"did you like watching me and the other studs comparing sizes babe?"  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 8:01 PM  
"You know I did babe... you USA girls get so horny." Leah smiled, sucking Allie's cock further, mewling as she came.  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 8:01 PM  
"we sure do" moaning and cumming aswell, licking Leah all up  
________________________________________  
Leah WilliamsonToday at 8:02 PM  
Leah smiled, moving to nestle against her girl, kissing Allie softly. "You are so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Allie LongToday at 8:03 PM  
smiling and kissing back "happy wife happy life?" loving her wife's feet on hers cuddling  
"ooo what's that right there?" as Allie kissed on Leah's neck.


	4. Becky Sauerbrunn/Mallory Pugh Part 1

Becky Sauerbrunn had almost taken it personally when Leah and Allie pushed her towards Mallory. She had been afraid to ruin the friendship, although as time passed she had relaxed in her friend's company and began to whine softly, choosing to walk away from where the sand was being blown around to float in the sea instead, not realizing just how little her bikini and board shorts covered. "I wish this head cut would heal..." The words were almost a whine. "At least the sea makes my head ache less..."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughYesterday at 11:30 PM  
Mallory Pugh was one of the youngest on the team and was concerned about her friend, who she had a crush on, looking over "did you take anything Becky? I have some Aspirin in my bag" she held Becky's hand gently "everything ok? Leah and Allie told me you needed someone to talk to...i'm here for you"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnYesterday at 11:34 PM  
"Aspirin helps... for a while." Becky admitted, frowning and wincing when her head hurt in response. "You'd judge me..." She spoke softly, a near whine of confused emotion.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"hey...I won't judge you, I've been through a lot...I mean look" slipping her cock from her shorts  
"i'm one of the shemale studs on the team"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnYesterday at 11:37 PM  
"That's kinda the problem..." Becky murmured. "Look at you, you're beautiful and I'm just... I'm just me."  
She paused before adding. "Out of everyone on the team.... you'd never pick me... no matter how much I love you."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughYesterday at 11:41 PM  
"hey now you're beautiful to me" Mallory smiled big holding Becky from behind "think again" turning her friend around to lean up and kiss her  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnYesterday at 11:44 PM  
Becky smiled softly, kissing Mallory gently. "Mal... are you... are you serious?"  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughYesterday at 11:47 PM  
"would you marry me? and yes...very serious I love you" she smiled back "love the freckles too, would love to see the rest of them"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnYesterday at 11:49 PM  
Becky blushed and smiled, kissing Mal again softly. "If I say yes... you have to promise we can make babies... but yes, yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughYesterday at 11:53 PM  
Mallory laughed "deal" kissing her soon to be wife back, massaging her cute ass  
"love you girl"  
playfully picking her girl up showing strength  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnYesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Love you too." Becky smiled, squealing at being picked up, then giggling. "Mmm, my strong girl... my wifey."  
________________________________________  
July 8, 2019  
Mallory PughToday at 12:01 AM  
smiling and nibbling on wifey's neck "mmm lets get back to the Condo I got something to make you feel better"  
as Mallory wiggled her tongue  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 12:04 AM  
Becky smiled, kissing Mallory's neck softly. "Mmm, okay... and we should tell the team Moms we finally got it together."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 12:05 AM  
laughing "we will boo" smiling at the kisses "got my dream girl, my teammate, sexy Becky"  
walking with Becky to grab towels and ice chest, then heading back home  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 12:07 AM  
Becky smiled, following Mallory home and kissing her nose softly as she leant past her to charge her phone. "Sexy Mally, my babymaker."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 12:08 AM  
Mallory dried off then slipped off her shorts and top as Becky charged her phone, brushing her hair "well?"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 12:14 AM  
"Well, shall we call the Moms before they whine?" Becky teased, undressing as she waited for an answer.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 12:15 AM  
"yeah we better check in" turning Becky around to see her erect cock, looking up a bit smiling  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 12:16 AM  
"Damn girl, you really been smuggling that during games?" Becky teased, calling Leah and Allie as she moved to stroke Mallory's cock lightly.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 12:17 AM  
"mmhmm not easy" now cleaned up to lay on bed as Becky called, smiling big as her cock was stroked, kissing Becky's neck  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 12:17 AM  
Becky hummed softly, kissing Mallory, laughing when Leah answered even as she moved to suck Mallory's cock lightly.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 12:22 AM  
Mallory kissed back "mmm girl" answering "hey Leah...yeah she's doing ok, we went to the Beach and we're happy to announce she said yes" biting lip and slowly thrusting as she was sucked  
"sorry i'm out of breath" laughing cause Leah figures it out  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 12:23 AM  
Leah's voice rang through the phone, telling Mallory to look after 'babygirl' and teasing them both before Becky pulled up to speak. "Hey, you told me to go get my girl.... so I did..."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 12:25 AM  
laughing and kissing Becky "mmm"  
Allie spoke "congrats babies!"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:00 AM  
"Thanks Al." Becky smiled, kissing Mallory before adding. "Maybe we can all raise our kids together?" Leah's giggle came through the phone. "Sure.... but we need to make them first." "Working on that Mama." Becky teased. "Call you tomorrow?"  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:02 AM  
"that would be great" smiling and rubbing her wife's cheek, Allie agreed "absolutely we can" slowly jacking off and kneeling grabbing Becky's foot and sliding in  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:03 AM  
Becky smiled, calling off before gasping and clinging to Mallory, humming softly. "Mmm, well, hello gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:04 AM  
"hey baby" Mallory smiled again while licking on Becky's toes, thrusting at a good pace  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:06 AM  
Becky moaned with each thrust, riding her wife's thrusts happily. "You feel so.... perfect."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:08 AM  
"you too" staring while sucking her wife's toes, tickling them a bit, cock fully erect picking up the pace slightly  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:17 AM  
Becky smiled and moaned, riding her lover gently even as she felt herself begin to shiver.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:19 AM  
finishing up with Becky's toes, leaning down to kiss her wife while pulling her legs around her hips, Mallory pushed as deep as she could  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:27 AM  
Becky soon cried out as she came, arching to press hard against Mallory as she did so.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:28 AM  
"mmm baby you ok?" concerned and comforting Becky with kisses as she came hard "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:30 AM  
"First... time that's happened." Becky murmured, kissing Mallory softly.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:31 AM  
Mallory panted looking at Becky "really?" she kissed back "won't be the last"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:34 AM  
Becky grinned. "Mmm, pretty girl and orgasms? I'm so lucky." She paused before kissing Mallory again and adding. "My Mally."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:36 AM  
Mallory smiled smugly and nodded "we're gonna be parents and wifeys" kissing back "my sexy Becky" as she pulled out, moved down to lick up her wife's juices  
"i'm lucky too"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 1:37 AM  
Becky smiled, stroking her hair. "Mmm, well we know that. You and me make a good team..."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 1:38 AM  
"we sure do" Mallory smiled while licking "love those freckles"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 3:11 PM  
"Maybe you can trace them later." Becky teased, humming softly at the licking. "You trying for another round down there?"  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 3:12 PM  
"mmm I will and yeah so yummy" suckling her wife's clitty while pulling  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 3:16 PM  
Becky moaned softly. "Mmm, won't take long with you doing that."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 3:17 PM  
Mallory waved her feet in air cutely, massaging Becky's legs "do what?" smirking and licking up and down  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 3:56 PM  
"That... licking." Becky panted, shaking as she came.  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 3:57 PM  
"you taste soooo good" as she licked up every drop then kneeled up smiling, stroking  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 4:05 PM  
Becky smiled, hugging Mallory's neck gently. "Mmm, you're so sweet."  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 4:06 PM  
hugging back and kissing Becky's cheek smiling again "you too, love you boo"  
________________________________________  
Becky SauerbrunnToday at 4:12 PM  
"Love you too babe." Becky smiled, kissing Mallory softly. "Mmm, why not nap, then we can go again?"  
________________________________________  
Mallory PughToday at 4:12 PM  
Mallory kissed back, grabbing Becky's ass squeezing it "yeah cause i'm not done with you baby"


	5. Carli Lloyd/Christen Press Part 1

Christen PressToday at 6:16 PM  
Christen had smiled as she got the ball into the goal, barely hiding her pride. She had continued to focus throughout the match before heading back with the girls. She had changed and made to head home, finding the girls making out and clearly flirting, soon excusing herself to shower and change, knowing Carli would find her eventually. They had headed home, Christen undressing and settling on the bed as Carli washed up, lazily masturbating as she daydreamed, thinking back to what she had seen.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 6:18 PM  
Carli finished showering, happy that they had made it to the Finals and on Cloud 9. "what in the...." she laughed coming into the room wrapped in a towel and pinching Christen's toes "horny ass"  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 6:19 PM  
"Says the girl in a towel?" Christen teased, winking at Carli. "Wanna play?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
Carli smirked dropping her towel as she slid into bed behind Christen "towel? where?" smiling big and kissing her girl's shoulder "mmm smooth skin"  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 6:25 PM  
"Mhm... I know you like silky skin." Christen teased, stroking Carli's arms.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
"you know me too well Press" Carli smiled again "so..you need some help there? thinking about Megan, Julie, and Alex hmm?" she kissed Christen's nose "cause I don't need a dick to do this" Carli adjusted and started fucking her girl, holding her leg(edited)  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 6:49 PM  
"Busted." Christen laughed, moaning softly as she let Carli fuck her, responding hotly.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 6:50 PM  
Carli laughed then moaned whispering "I love you Christen"  
her hands cupping her girl's tits  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 6:53 PM  
"Love you too Carli." Christen purred, stroking Carli's back as she upped the pace.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 6:54 PM  
kissing all over her girl's neck and tits as she was now ontop, grinding into Christen "mmm your hands are so soft babe" Carli kissed Christen, besides Tobin and Megan, she was the other known stud  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 6:58 PM  
"I know you like soft hands." Christen smiled. "Such a hottie." She spoke softly even as she kissed Carli, loving her stud.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
"and feet" Carli smiled big into the kiss, smooching cutely "mmm you're so beautiful...would you be my wife, you Hot little scoring machine?"  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:03 PM  
Christen had grinned, nodding and kissing Carli fiercely, emitting a tiny yip when their noses connected, her laugh soft even as she kissed Carli again.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
Carli kissed back laughing a bit at the yip, making out a bit with some tongue as her hands grabbed that cute ass  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:14 PM  
Christen moaned softly, arching against her as they kissed further. "Mmm, love you."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"love you too babe" wiggling tongue against her wife's as they grinded "can't wait till Sunday, become Champs then go get married and Honeymoon"  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:18 PM  
"You know Alex, Jules and Meg will probably do the same thing." Christen laughed.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"oh i'm sure" Carli smiled big "damn Megan has enough dick for both Alex and Julie, hope she doesn't get worn out but knowing her, she's loving the attention" softly suckling her wife's tits  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:23 PM  
"Those two will wear down before Meg does." Christen laughed, moaning softly and soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:25 PM  
"true" laughing and grinding till she came, suckling a nipple hard  
"mmm damn" Carli moved down to lick her wife  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:27 PM  
Christen had moaned softly. "God babe, you are so hot."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
"yeah the AC sucks here" smiling and licking deeper, holding those smooth legs  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:35 PM  
Christen had laughed. "I meant you make me happy babe." She replied sweetly, moaning softly. "Mmm, going for another orgasm there babe?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:42 PM  
"I know but you love my silliness" Carli smiled and laughed "yeah i'm not holding back" as she fingered while licking  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:46 PM  
Christen had moaned softly. "Mmm, I love you, silliness and all."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:53 PM  
"I love you cuteness and stinky feet and all" smirking as she continued  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:55 PM  
Christen soon came again, quickly moving to kiss and finger her wife-to-be's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
Carli kissed back moaning and laying back for her wife to have her turn "mmmm damn girl"  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 7:58 PM  
"You made me feel good babe, now it's my turn to make you feel good."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 7:59 PM  
"you always make me feel good, I never laughed so much and felt so loved" kissing Christen again  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 8:00 PM  
Christen smiled, kissing Carli softly. "I love you so much Lloydy."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
"mmmm love you Pressy" she squeaked holding on and cummming, toes curled  
"let me see those sensitive feet"  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 8:13 PM  
Christen smiled, moving to let Carli have her feet. "Like that? You like cheesy feets?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 8:18 PM  
Carli laughed "they're not cheesy just stink sometimes" smelling and licking them  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 8:21 PM  
"When we've had to work for a win." Christen smirked, moaning softly at the licking, enjoying the feeling of it.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
"you and Alex just eat it up and play it off that you two are adorable" suckling her wife's toes, offering her feet  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 8:33 PM  
"We try." Christen laughed, humming and sucking her wife's feet.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 8:52 PM  
Carli laughed a bit wiggling toes, sucking a big toe while staring "mmm"  
tickling Christen's feet holding them both  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 9:11 PM  
Christen giggled, kissing Carli's feet softly. "Mmm, my Carli."  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 9:13 PM  
"my Christen" Carli smiled big watching "mmm you little show off" making faces  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 9:22 PM  
"You love it." Christen giggled, lapping a little more.  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 9:23 PM  
"I love you" smirking and tickling again, moaning and sucking each toe  
"i'm not surprised anymore, I have massaged your feet after practice and after matches"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 9:30 PM  
"You do it well." Christen smiled.  
"Shall we wash up or... keep sweating?"  
________________________________________  
Carli Lloyd (RP)Today at 9:33 PM  
"I get no complaints" Carli used her nose under her wife's cute toes "we could go get wet and wild...your horny ass needs to cool off" laughing and teasing  
________________________________________  
Christen PressToday at 9:34 PM  
Christen laughed softly. "Can't help it, you're hot."


	6. Carly Telford/Tobin Heath Part 1

Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
Tobin Heath celebrated with her team after the win over England in the Semis, then looked over seeing Carly Telford kneeling as she walked over "hey" as she kneeled beside the girl  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:01 PM  
"Hey." Carly had murmured, her voice low. "Good job out there." She was sore, and annoyed, and heartbroken, but she wasn't going to lash out at Tobin, it wasn't her fault they had faltered... again. "Why aren't you off celebrating with the rest of them?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
"you too" Tobin offered a hug to Carly seeing she was upset "hey you have one more game Saturday to get 3rd Place" hearing what Carly asked "I will later just wanted to make sure you're alright, I hate seeing people down on themselves"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:06 PM  
"We'll get it." Carly muttered. "We always do." She had paused, then sighed and nodded a little. "Yeah, just sucks that two fouls from my own damn team..." She cut herself off then sighed, leaning into the hug. "You think anyone would notice if I hid away?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
"I know...it happens, we play an intense game every time we're out there busting our asses" smiling softly as they talked "well, I overheard Rose and Kelley talking to Nikita and Millie, I think there's some tension there" laughing  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:10 PM  
"You think they might hook it up?" Carly asked lightly. "Since we all ended up tinder-ing..."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
"i'm sure" Tobin smiled "what about you?"  
she was shy but still figured it wouldn't hurt to ask  
"I noticed....you were my Tinder match...so....wanna come over?"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:15 PM  
"Thought you'd never ask... Yankie." Carly teased, glancing up at the stands and risking a quick cheek kiss. "We should get back before the coaches catch us.... see you after shower down?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:16 PM  
Tobin laughed standing with her friend, smiling at the kiss "yeah Coach Jill is very stern" shaking hands with a wink as she headed off  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:19 PM  
Carly smiled, shaking hands then heading back to the showers. She had smirked at the whistles and teasing, showering and moving to let her hair down, choosing a simple wrap dress that fitted her nicely and let her show off her slim frame whilst being easy to remove. She had waited out the girls and then left, sneaking to meet Tobin and head back to her rooms, waiting until they were alone in the lifts to talk. "Look at you, all studmuffin and sexy."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:21 PM  
Tobin smiled and headed to the showers to meet with her girls,,,,later on meeting Carly and wearing a tshirt and her Nike's, jeans and backwards cap, hair down "umm...look at you in that wrap dress, damn" holding hands smiling  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:22 PM  
Carly smiled, kissing her cheek again. "Anything to look good for my girl."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
Tobin smiled big "mmm you look good no matter what" returning the kiss  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:27 PM  
Carly smiled, stroking Tobin's cheek gently. "Still can't quite believe I matched with you.... you're so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
"you are too" staring into her girl's eyes, Tobin blushed, flexing to show off her biceps more "can I kiss you?" she asked shyly  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:30 PM  
Carly blushed but nodded, her voice lightly sweet. "Please do... my Heath."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
leaning in kissing Carly softly, arm wrapped around Carly feeling her soft lips(edited)  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:34 PM  
Carly smiled softly and kissed Tobin sweetly, letting her arms curl around Tobin lightly.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
"mmm" laughing softly noticing how cute Carly is "i'm not going anywhere but in your arms, cutie"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:40 PM  
"Promise?" Carly asked softly, stealing another soft kiss. "I've had enough cheating exes."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"of course" Tobin moaned kissing back, holding hands tight "me too, you're mine...we were matched for a reason, Carly"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:46 PM  
Carly smiled softly. "Yours... sounds nice." She smiled when the lift finally arrived at the right floor. "Let's go get comfortable shall we?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"figured i'd get one of those cute toothless grins out of you" nodding and walking  
"hey babe" smiling big and slipping her cap on Carly's head  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Carly gasped and giggled a little, loving the sweetness she felt from Tobin. "You always did make me smile." She murmured, following Tobin into her room and kissing her softly even as she locked the door. "Finally alone... my Yankie."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Tobin laughed kissing back "you had me at hello" feeling cliché but loving that movie line, as she got into the room, het hand holding Carly's cheek as they kissed  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:03 PM  
"Cute." Carly murmured, her hands stroking over Tobin's shoulders and collarbones through her shirt. "Strong too."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
flexing a bit "I workout" big smile on her face as her own hands rubbed Carly's chest and arms "damn I think I just went all girly and as much of a tomboy as Megan and Carli is"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Carly laughed softly. "You mean you've gone full stud... and sweet with it." She teased gently, toying slightly with Tobin's shirt.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"full stud babe, I never wear dresses or heels...this is me" she smiled pointing to her clothes and enjoying the toying "mmm wanna check under the hood?"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:15 PM  
"Can I?" Carly asked softly. "I'd love to see... all... of you."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Tobin was shemale, not many knew "it's only right" smiling softly nodding as she slipped off her shoes and socks  
"don't mind my big feet"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:21 PM  
Carly smiled, kissing her and removing her top, taking her time with Tobin's jeans and kissing her softly as she moved to unzip the woman's jeans. "My Tobin, so gorgeous." She had smiled when the woman's cock slipped free of her shorts under her jeans, moving to push the shorts down with the jeans and stroke a light hand over Tobin's cock. "Is this why you kept going all shy on me?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Tobin kissed back raising her arms, having a nice toned chest, cute nipples, feeling her cock pop free in Carly's face "a little yeah...good thing I for loose fitting kit shorts" smiling softly as she played with her girl's hair "mmmm you are getting it hard....you wanna catch these balls Lioness?"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:25 PM  
"Mmm, you know all kitties like to play with balls." Carly teased, playfully licking Tobin's cock. "Question is... do you want to undress me before we play 'catch these hands/balls'?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
laughing out loud and moaning "mmm sure i'd love to..see how Goals I can shoot with you" slowly helping Carly undress, pinching a nipple "cute tits" she whispered kissing on Carly's neck  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:29 PM  
"Mmm, shame about the... rest." Carly murmured, blinking back tears as she added. "Please love me." The raw pain was masked except in the way her voice shook a little, her touch light as she guided Tobin's hands over the small, but clearly rough, surgical scars over her hips and abdomen.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Tobin had a soft heart looking over Carly "i'm here for you...you're not alone" as she ran her hands over the scars softly, kissing Carly hard and deep and keeping her close  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:33 PM  
Carly had mewed softly into the kiss, stroking Tobin's cheek gently. "My hero." She had moved to slightly stroke Tobin's cock before adding. "My... hard... hero."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"love you babe" her cock now fully erect as she softly rubbed over Carly's pussy "mmm my little English Muffin"  
making her girl shiver as she kissed those shoulders  
"you made my toes curl when you licked my cock"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:38 PM  
Carly had shivered and smiled. "Mmm, want me to do it again... in bed?"  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Tobin smiled big taking Carly to bed letting her in first then following "nice feet and a cute ass" softly licking at her girl's asshole  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:42 PM  
Carly giggled and moaned softly. "Mmm, I'm all yours baby."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
smiling again as she crawled over Carly kissing her nose then laying beside her getting ready  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:46 PM  
Carly grinned, kissing Tobin softly as she moved to suck and lick at her cock, humming happily.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Tobin kissed back then laid back moaning "ohhhh yessss look at you hungry Lioness enjoying that meat" moving her girl's hair back then holding hands  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"Mmm, my meat." Carly purred, squeezing her girl's hands gently as she upped her pace, choking a little but smiling and continuing all the same.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"you're adorable" jumping a bit with a soft moaning feeling those teeth against her shaft "chewing your food before swallowing?" she laughed, rubbing her foot on Carly's side(edited)  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:55 PM  
"Mmm, only a little." Carly teased, purring at the foot rub and upping her pace a little bit. "You taste so good."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"love you" Tobin laughed at the toothless grinning "damn I bet you do too"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordYesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Mmm, you can taste later..." Carly teased, moving as if to mount Tobin's cock.  
________________________________________  
July 4, 2019  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"you big tease" as she playfully made Carly smell her toes  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:01 AM  
Carly giggled, licking Tobin's foot. "You love it really..."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
Tobin laughed pulling back as she pulled Carly up "mmm no...I wanna taste you now" slowly licking her girl's pussy being gentle  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:06 AM  
Carly laughed, letting Tobin pull her into place, moaning softly at the licking, stroking her hands into Tobin's hair gently. "Mmm, okay."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
sucking her clitty humming "mmm sweet" wiggling tongue up and down while she rubbed Carly's ass and legs  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:12 AM  
Carly moaned softly. "Yeah, you are.... so sweet."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
Tobin got deep with her sucking and licking making sure Carly knew she was wanted and loved, slurping loudly and holding her lover's feet  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:16 AM  
Carly soon came undone, almost crying as she came undone, sinking slowly down to nestle into Tobin a little, kissing her hairline, cheek and jaw softly, lightly stroking her cock. "You are.... so wonderful."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
Tobin breathed heavy, excited as she knew she made her woman feel so good "mmm babe i'm here for you" smiling and kissing Carly deep, slowly sliding inside that pussy feeling Carly's toes curl against her legs  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:22 AM  
Carly had moaned softly at the feeling of Tobin inside her, panting a little as she took her fully inside herself, her kiss firm and deep and loving before she spoke, riding Tobin a little as she spoke. "Marry me.... Tobin... Marry me, make me yours for life..."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
Tobin smiled big into the kiss and slowly started thrusting, her hands holding the woman she loved ass "oh gosh babe...I said you're mine and i'm yours...for life" smiling again to go balls deep moaning  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:27 AM  
Carly moaned softly, kissing Tobin firmly. "My gorgeous wife." She spoke softly even as she rode Tobin hard, moaning softly with each thrust she felt, pushing down into each thrust to take Tobin fully.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
Tobin kissed back moaning as she pushed all she could go, loving how her wife bucked, her legs opened wider "mmm damn I love you" making love to Carly's neck and chest, suckling a nipple  
"ahhh fuck!"  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:35 AM  
Carly mewled softly. "Mmm, I love you too Tobin babe." She knew she was close but held back as much as possible. "My Tobin."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
balls deep and soaked, her cock making sure to fill her wife up so good, loving Carly more and more, trying not to cum yet feeling the sweet build up between them "ahhhh i'm so close but you feel so good" stealing kisses on Carly's neck and cheek, loud smacking heard, bed shaking  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:39 AM  
"Maybe we should release together... on three?" Carly suggested, moaning softly at the kisses, finding the more she was kissed and loved the wetter she got.  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"1...2...3" smiling big and kissing her wife hard as she released hard  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:45 AM  
Carly came at the exact same time, kissing Tobin fiercely as she did so. "Mmm, I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Tobin Heath (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
Tobin kissed back smiling and breathing heavy "ooo shit...that was so good...love you too" kissing her wife's throat, catching some sweat  
________________________________________  
Carly TelfordToday at 12:52 AM  
"You are so gorgeous... my studmuffin."


	7. Fran Kirby/Hope Solo Part 1

Fran Kirby had never really thought she had a chance of meeting a wife whilst playing soccer. She knew enough that she was sure most girls were already taken. She was proud, all the same, to play for her team and when she did meet Hope, all but falling over the woman, she had been quick to realize this was the woman she had matched with. "Hope? Is that you?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 9:50 PM  
retired USA Goalie Hope Solo had done commentary during the World Cup and went to meet up with some of the players, having matched up on Tinder with England's Fran Kirby. She turned hearing a voice. "Fran? hi" she smiled big(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 9:56 PM  
"You are.... even more beautiful in person." The words escaped her before Fran could stop them and she laughed softly before adding. "I'm sorry.... but... wow. Look at you. Beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 9:58 PM  
Hope had laughed blushing slightly, loving the girl's forward attitude and her kind words "thank you...I have seen many pics of you, long hair, short hair, hair down, hair pulled back" offering a hand to Fran as they spoke "you're cute yourself...seen alot of the girls hooking up"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:01 PM  
Fran smiled, taking Hope's hand and shaking it gently before pulling her into a hug. "So, which do you prefer? short or long hair?" She asked teasingly. "Also, can I take you home tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:02 PM  
hugging the younger woman as they talked "personally? the short makes you look more studly" Hope smiled again staring "buy me dinner first" she teased accepting  
"i'd love to"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:09 PM  
"Then I'll keep it short." Fran grinned. "Mmm, well I was going to cook you dinner at home, so we don't end up all over the press."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:11 PM  
Hope smiled again as they walked, her hair down "you seem like one of those hopeless romantics Fran, like you know exactly what you want from what I've read"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:17 PM  
"Oh I do." Fran smiled. "Right now? I want to take you home, cook you a nice dinner and spend the night just relaxing.... anything else is up to you."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:18 PM  
"ah, you have my heart" her arm hooking Fran's "what did you like about my profile? besides loving my pictures?" smiling  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:21 PM  
"Well, didn't sound like you gave two fucks what anyone else thinks." Fran smiled. "You love animals, and kids... and besides, anyone who knows you knows you love to keep fit even now... that's my kind of lady. Someone who can be just as happy in a gym as at home with a TV."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:23 PM  
"I don't give two fucks...my critics get off on trying to spread rumors or lies. and I love how you stayed close to detail, I really do enjoy keeping fit and it shows, I did the ESPN Body issue" getting to her car, finally away from everyone, Hope leaned in to kiss Fran softly  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:25 PM  
Fran smiled, kissing Hope sweetly. "I know you did... I had to order a copy from online." She was smirking as she added. "I already thought you were fantastic, then we matched and I knew I had to find a way to meet you..."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:27 PM  
"mmm" Hope laughed wondering "I bet you did and well look at us now" as she got into the car with her girl, heading to Hotel she was staying "i'd say you smell but i'm used of it, kind of turns me on"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:31 PM  
"Mmm, I can always shower if it's too much." Fran teased, relaxing before adding. "So, anyone I need to worry about scaring off, or have they all stopped lying at last?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:33 PM  
"everything is ok now" Hope laughed again "well except my ex but he's an asshole, he's scared of me" finally arriving at the Hotel and parking, leaning over and kissing Fran again  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:35 PM  
"So he'd probably shit himself at both of us." Fran laughed, kissing Hope again happily and stroking her cheek gently when she pulled back. "I could get so used to doing that."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:36 PM  
"yeah he would" she sighed into the kiss, moving her girl's bangs from her eyes "there will be plently of kissing and more" Hope smiled big getting out and opening door for Fran  
"love you Francesca"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:43 PM  
Fran smiled, getting out the car and looping an arm around Hope's waist. "Love you too Hope." She spoke softly even as she lead Hope to the lifts. "So, this room of yours... got a kitchen?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:44 PM  
"it has everything" smiling as they entered the Lifts, holding onto her girl "you're so adorable, never thought i'd fall in love with another woman or anyone would be interested in me"  
Hope kissed Fran's cheek "I didn't wanna be matched with a shemale like some of the others...no offense but I had dick before, I never want it again"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:52 PM  
Fran laughed, smiling at the cheek kiss. "Well, I'm definitely interested..." She teased. "Well, you know they filter that as a yes or no question." She was laughing as she added. "The girls who want that or don't mind? Good for them... but it's not my style either." She was grinning as she kissed Hope softly. "You are."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 10:54 PM  
"I circled no, no offense to all our friends, i'm happy everyone is happy" laughing as they talked, smiling softly kissing back deepening the kiss as she held Fran close to her  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 10:59 PM  
"Mmm, so did I. I'm happy there's people for them but I tried that once and I just... I'm not a breeder." Fran smiled and relaxed into the kiss a little.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:00 PM  
"me neither" Hope licked Fran's tongue as they made out, the Lift opened and a young lesbian couple just smiled as they entered "oh hey" smiling big taking Fran's hand and leading her to the Suite(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:10 PM  
Fran smiled and followed, quickly shutting and locking the door before kissing Hope again, her voice slightly husky when she pulled back. "So.... question is.... do we want dinner or shall we start with... dessert?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:11 PM  
Hope removed her field pass and instantly kissed back as Fran held her, her long arms around her girl's shoulders "all these damn questions Fran..." her blue eyes staring  
"do I circle yes, no, or all of the above?" teasing and slipping her shoes off  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:18 PM  
Fran smirked, picking Hope up as they kissed. "I think the answer is we find a bed and I spend a few hours making you moan with that cute husky voice of yours."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:19 PM  
"whoa" laughing as she was picked up, getting down and scooping Fran up in her strong arms smiling big "mmm I like the way you think Fran but...maybe I should make you moan first"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"How about we make each other moan?" Fran asked with a smile. "My studly girl."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:22 PM  
"mmm sure" said as she slipped off her socks waving them infront of Fran's nose teasingly then undressed, flexing and showing off her still amazing abs  
"I hate my feet, they're awkward and someone on Dancing with The Stars called them manly"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:31 PM  
Fran had undressed herself quickly, moving to kneel and kiss Hope's feet gently. "They are beautiful Hope, and whoever called them manly is just a jealous little bitch." She stood to kiss Hope softly. "I like your feet..." She paused before stroking Hope's abs. "Almost as much as I love that I get to touch these sexy abs now."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:33 PM  
Hope sat on the bed laughing and wiggling her big feet "yeah they are just jealous I'm not in bed with them" she smiled big kissing back "yours are beautiful too, and you sure know how to use them" laying back with her girl flexing and moaning "mmm lower" softly sucking on Fran's neck  
"cute ass too"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:36 PM  
Fran smirked, guiding Hope's hands onto her ass before teasing fingers over her lover's clit. "Mmm, well, I'm in bed with you baby, and I can't wait to make you feel good."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:38 PM  
Hope's big hands squeezed her girl's ass as her clit was felt moaning "love you Fran" Hope smiled softly kissing Fran again, holding her close, legs wide open  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:40 PM  
Fran smiled and kissed back, rubbing her feet over Hope's gently. "Love you too Hope." She spoke softly, even as she pushed into Hope to set a pace.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:45 PM  
moaning into the kiss, feeling Fran's toes inside her as her hands massaged her girl's back and ass "ohhh that's different....hot...don't stop"  
embarrassed and breathing deep, grabbing at Fran's ankle  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:47 PM  
Fran smiled, gently upping her pace, cupping Hope's face in her hands to kiss her lovingly. "It's okay baby, look at me..."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:50 PM  
Hope smiled kissing back holding on tight, staring into Fran's eyes "omg it feels sooo good babe"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:53 PM  
Fran smiled, kissing a little more deeply when she next kissed Hope. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:54 PM  
smiling into the kiss, moving her girl's hair from her eyes "I love you too...will you marry me?"  
softly cupping one of Fran's tits, sucking on it  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisYesterday at 11:56 PM  
Fran smiled, stroking Hope's hair softly before reaching for her shorts and pulling out a small box she'd brought with her. "I was about to ask you the same thing.... yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisYesterday at 11:58 PM  
"oh shit" Hope teared up and nodded with a big grin, kissing her deep to answer her, taking the ring placing it on her wife to be's finger then slowly rubbing on Fran's pussy  
________________________________________  
July 19, 2019  
Sam MewisToday at 12:04 AM  
Fran smiled, kissing Hope lovingly as she kept her pace. "Mmm, my girl."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:05 AM  
moaning into the kiss smiling big as they rubbed each other "mmm make love to me Fran"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:08 AM  
"Mmm, come here..." Fran had slowly moved her foot and Hopes hand, gently guiding Hope so they were pressed into each other, kissing her as she set a pace, gently rubbing her pussy against Hope's.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:09 AM  
"mmm I like this" slowly grinding with Fran, kissing back as she pulled one of her wife's legs around her hip smiling  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:12 AM  
"I love you, my wife." Fran smiled, slightly upping the pace.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:13 AM  
"I love you too, finally got myself a stud" smirking and matching paces with her wife "you have such cute and soft baby feet"  
offering her chest  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:15 AM  
"Mmm, helps when you can afford regular massages." Fran admitted, sucking on her wife's chest softly, already close to release.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:18 AM  
"the best massages are from the one you love" closing her eyes enjoying, hips smacking loudly, combing her wife's hair back  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:21 AM  
"Never had that feeling before." Fran admitted, slightly upping the pace as she came, moving to suck on her wife soon after.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:23 AM  
"feels amazing doesn't it" now straddling her wife's face, moaning loudly as she soon came  
"ohhhh God Fran!" turning to lap up on Fran's pussy  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:28 AM  
Fran smiled, letting Hope lap at her and returning the favor gently.  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:28 AM  
Hope yelped laughing "owww did you just bite me?" smacking Fran's ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:29 AM  
"Mmm, only a little." Fran laughed, moving to kiss Hope gently. "You moved."  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:30 AM  
Hope bit Fran "there gotcha" smiling big and kissing back "I was trying to get comfy"  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:30 AM  
"Are you comfy now?"  
________________________________________  
Kristie MewisToday at 12:32 AM  
"very...love you" Hope smiled again  
________________________________________  
Sam MewisToday at 12:43 AM  
"Love you too."


	8. Hedvig Lindahl/Magdalena Eriksson Part 1

Hedvig Lindahl had never really planned to retire early, but she had known when the time came she would leave with her head held high. Thanks to her team she also left with a bronze to her name. She had left the field early, leaving the girls to celebrate as she showered, planning her options for asking Eriksson to be more than they had been. She adored the other woman, always had, even if she was surprised Eriksson had picked her and not anyone else. She was dressed by the time most of the team came back, smoothing down her dress and sneaking away to wait outside for Eriksson, she had moved to greet her when the girl emerged, a little embarrassed but happy. "Magda.... you free tonight?"  
________________________________________  
July 12, 2019  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:01 AM  
Magdalena Eriksson fell for her teammate Hedvig and enjoyed spending time with her when they weren't playing or practicing....she was usually first to the locker room and last to leave but got cleaned up and dressed early, wearing a nice dress as she left, seeing Hedvig "hey Hedvig..no why?"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:04 AM  
"Oh...." Hedvig paused, then chose to take the risk anyway. "I was hoping maybe... tonight... we could...." She paused again then sighed, putting a hand into her dress pocket and taking her chance, kneeling carefully. "Magda.... will you marry me?" As she spoke she opened the small box in her hand to reveal a ring, one she had bought a while ago, but never been brave enough to use before now.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:07 AM  
"oh my.." she looked around then back down to her friend seeing the ring, crying a bit, she loved Hedvig so much and nodded hugging Hedvig tight "I love you" kissing her girl tight  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:10 AM  
Hedvig had smiled, standing to hug her wife, kissing her softly as she slid the ring on her finger before hugging her. "I love you so much Magda... my little firecracker."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:13 AM  
Magdalena smiled big looking at her ring and hugging her wife kissing her again "I love you too, always have"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:14 AM  
Hedvig smiled lightly. "Even though I'm 'just a goalie'?" She teased, she'd heard several girls say it... and Magda always shut them down.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:19 AM  
"of course, my favorite Goalie" smiling and holding Hedvig's cheeks in her hands staring "cutie pie"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:21 AM  
"Mmm, my studly girl." Hedvig smiled, kissing Magda's wrist softly. "You swept me off my feet before I even knew I could feel this way about someone.... my Magda." She paused before adding. "So.... shall we... go find ourselves a room... get comfortable?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:23 AM  
Mag giggled "you swept me off mine too" Mag nodded kissing her wife softly "please, we need some alone time" as she moved Hedvig's hair back  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:30 AM  
Hedvig smiled, stealing a soft kiss before leading her away to the lifts in the hotel, making use of the time alone to kiss Magda again. "You still all tan and cute under that... very sexy... dress?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:31 AM  
"mmm no beach cause i don't want you to burn again baby" teasing and following, kissing back massaging her wife's back nodding "of course, why?" smirking  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:32 AM  
"Maybe we can stick to a hotel pool.... indoors?" Hedvig suggested with a laugh. "Aw babe, as if you didn't know I love that cute lil tan of yours... and those rock-hard abs..."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:35 AM  
Mag laughed flexing and posing for her wife "i love your paleness and the way you are" her hand on Hedvig's ass, kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:37 AM  
Hedvig smiled, kissing her happily. "Mmm, we make a cute pair... pale and tan." She paused to lead Magda back to the room, letting them in before shutting and locking the door to kiss her again. "You make me so.... brave... even when I'm terrified. I love that. My Magpie."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:40 AM  
"nice toned ass" following her wife in quickly, grabbing Hedvig's ass again and kissing back "you give me hope that i have nothing to worry about...even when i'm stuck on something you are my hero i love you baby" slipping off her sandals then helping her wife undress  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:43 AM  
Hedvig laughed, wriggling her ass at Magda's touch a little. "Mmm, it's all yours to grab babe... forever." She had smiled at Magda's words, kissing her nose softly before letting Magda help her undress, moving to do the same and stroking her girl's abs softly. "Look at you, my gorgeous girl... I love you, all of you."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:45 AM  
watching and making her abs hard for her wife to feel her up smiling "love the way you touch me and i love every inch of you" having a cute patch of hair on her pussy, hooking Hedvig's leg on her hip slowly grinding and staring  
"you have amazing abs yourself"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 12:48 AM  
"I can't help it. You look so.... perfect." Hedvig murmured, giggling when Magda caught her leg at her hip, gently looping her arms around Magda's neck to kiss her again as they began to grind, her smile sweet even as she moaned softly. "Mmm, thanks to you... I never knew I could actually define abs."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 12:51 AM  
Mag smiled big blushing at the compliments kissing back and moaning, her eyes just staring knowing how it made Hedvig melt "see? i told you it would pay off Hedvig" grinding a bit harder to show her dom side, kissing her wife again, this time deeper holding it  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 1:03 AM  
Hedvig had smiled, melting into the kiss a little, letting Magda take charge and mewling at the extra grinding, clinging to her wife. "Mmm, if it makes you this dominant? So worth it."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:04 AM  
"anything for you my love, anything" she smiled getting in bed with Hedvig massaging her ass and licking her pussy from behind, spreading those toned long legs  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 1:05 AM  
Hedvig had all but collapsed when they reached the bed, moaning softly at the butt massage and licking, spreading herself wider when Magda spread her legs, toes curling a little. "I'm all yours baby...."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:07 AM  
"mmmm yes you are" Mag smiled loving the toe curling "ooo that good hmm?" licking more, sucking the clitty  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 1:10 AM  
"As if you don't know how good you are..." Hedvig teased, moaning all the same, shivering slightly.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:12 AM  
"i don't brag" Mag's hands slid up to rub Hedvig's chest "mmm excited there?" smirking about the hard nipples as she laid her wife down, sucking hard on that beautiful pussy humming(edited)  
pulling her wife's legs over her toned shoulders  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 1:26 AM  
"Mmm, well you are fabulous." Hedvig smiled, arching a little to Magda's touch before letting herself be rolled over and moaning at Magda's sucking. "Mmm, god baby, you keep doing that I won't last long..."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:28 AM  
sliding her hands under to grab her wife's ass smiling and waving her feet in the air while licking and sucking "i know you won't, i'm a hungry woman Hedvig" crawling up to grind and kiss her wife  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 1:43 AM  
Hedvig had mewled as she came, giggling softly as she kissed Magda and let her grind. "Mmm, make you a deal... you can ruin me tonight as long as I get to taste that gorgeous body of yours tomorrow..."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:45 AM  
"damn already?" laughing and kissing back moaning as she fucked Hedvig good, loud smacking heard* "mmm deal" sucking her wife's tits hard  
"oops i peed a little"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 1:52 AM  
"Hey, it's been a long time since anyone chose me." Hedvig teased, moaning at Magda's sucking and stroking her back. "Yeah? Good job I'm not some clean freak..." She was laughing as she added. "Want to try and change the sheet or just keep going?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:55 AM  
"well i didn't want you to freak like eww babe bathroom! and i didn't wanna get up and leave you waiting" laughing and kissing at her wife's abs "mmm no i didn't pee on the sheets Hedvig"  
she moved up to sit on Hedvig's chest showing off her patch "want me to keep this?" smiling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:14 AM  
Hedvig laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just me then?" She teased. "Keep what? That sweet little pussy patch? Yes, keep it... it suits you, my wild one."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:15 AM  
"yes you, with that big sexy grin" biting her lip and nodding "mmm knew it would turn you on babe" sitting on her wife's face now  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:20 AM  
Hedvig laughed softly. "You better bring a towel later, before this pee gets stuck to me." She had smirked as she began to lick her wife's pussy, humming happily.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:21 AM  
Mag laughed again and moaned rubbing her chest being sexy "mmm i'll lick it off of you" teasing and enjoying Hedvig's amazing tongue "Jonna's staying next door, love how she treated us for lunch"  
slowly humping her wife's face, cute butt bouncing  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:25 AM  
Hedvig smirked and hummed softly, loving her wife's riding and knowing she had to be doing well to make her moan. "Mmm, maybe you need to..." She teased, upping her pace before adding. "She ever going to ask that girl to date her do you think? She's been staring at Spitse's little butt for weeks."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:27 AM  
"Spitse has a girl i hear, so does Jonna...so i don't think they even like each other like that...they do tease a lot" Mag's toes curled at the humming, biting her lip in love and playing with Hedvig's beautiful hair "ohhhhh Hedvig!"  
riding that tongue, pulling her wife's hands on her ass  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:35 AM  
"Huh... well guess we'll see later." Hedvig shrugged, smiling as she upped her pace, lightly spanking her wife's ass before upping her pace. "Mmm, tasty girl."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:36 AM  
nodding but loving how her wife made her feel, giggling at the spanking "oooo I've been naughty?" smiling and sighing happily "i'm gonna cum"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:37 AM  
"Mmm, go ahead baby, let me taste you." Hedvig smiled, lapping at her wife again.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:38 AM  
falling onto her back biting her lip, Mag pulled Hedvig between her legs, wrapping legs around her wife's head  
"you have that big mouth to give me all that pleasure, pretty girl"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:48 AM  
Hedvig smiled, lapping at her girl some more with a hum of pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:48 AM  
Mag screamed cumming hard, holding the back of Hedvig's head(edited)  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:50 AM  
Hedvig smirked, licking her girl clean and kissing her happily. "Mmm, that's my girl..."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:51 AM  
"my babe love you" she smiled hugging and kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:52 AM  
"I love you too." Hedvig smiled, kissing Magda sweetly. "Think we got another round in us or should we sleep and try some more tomorrow?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:51 AM  
"cummy kisses"  
kissing all over her wife's neck and cheeks laughing and smirking "that good huh?"  
thinking "i have a little dare for you"  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:53 AM  
"Oh? What is it then?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:56 AM  
"i dare you to take your phone, video yourself running into Jonna's room and grab her dick with your feet see what she does" knowing Jonna wasn't attracted to either of them but wanted to tease their bestie  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 2:57 AM  
"You really want her to spank me?" Hedvig laughed. "Not a chance... yet." She paused to snag her phone, taking a quick selfie and posting it with the tag -So she said yes- before moving to do as Magda had challenged her to, laughing at Jonna's squeal and running away again, completely ignoring anyone else who may have been in the room.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:59 AM  
Mag laughed sitting up grabbing her phone and starting the facetime app watching and enjoying, loving how Jonna caught a boner when her wife grabbed it with her feet "omg!"  
smiling at the message Hedvig posted and taking a selfie -i love that girl!- cuddling her wife "damn that girl is hung"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 3:20 AM  
"Mmm, she is." Hedvig smiled, settling with her wife and laughing at Jonna's grumbling. "Your turn next...."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 3:21 AM  
"oh lord" Mag laughed staring at Hedvig, rubbing her chest smooching her wifey and rubbing feet together(edited)  
________________________________________  
Hedvig LindahlToday at 3:29 AM  
Hedvig smiled, kissing her for a selfie. "Dare you to go chat her up.... then lick her balls..."


	9. Jonna Andersson/Magdalena Eriksson Part 1

Magdalena ErikssonToday at 1:12 PM  
Mag smiled after the selfie, standing to take the dare from Hedvig, walking out of their room and into Jonna's "hey Jonna good practice" as she got on the bed to chat with her bestie  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 2:17 PM  
Jonna had smiled slightly, glancing over at Magda. "Yeah, it was..." She smiled, before adding an almost weary. "So, do I get to know why your girl decided she wanted to get me hard and run off?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:18 PM  
laughing and pushing her hair back "well...I kind of dared her to, i'm sorry Jonna" slightly staring at her bestie's cock as they talked, trying to keep eye contact  
"how's your girl doing?"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 2:20 PM  
"You two are a nightmare." Jonna teased with a laugh. "Good job I like you huh?" She paused then added. "Which one... the one I wish I had or the one that told me to fuck off?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:21 PM  
Mag smirked and nodded "we love you too" patting Jonna's leg shocked "wow! you ok?"(edited)  
laying her head in her bestie's lap and softly licking at Jonna's balls taking her dare  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 2:35 PM  
"I will be." Jonna murmured, glancing down with a smirk. "Let me guess Hed wanted you to help out?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:36 PM  
"she just told me to do this" smiling and continuing "were her feet cold?" teasing  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 2:37 PM  
"Little bit... what did she do, stick them in ice?" Jonna smiled, stroking her friend's hair lightly. "Nice work with that tongue girl."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:39 PM  
Mag laughed "I wonder the same thing too" wiggling tongue all around watching Jonna's cock stick up at attention as she waved her feet in the air while they talked, showing her tits still(edited)  
"thanks Hedvig tells me the same thing"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 2:42 PM  
"Mmm, she's lucky to have you." Jonna smiled. "You two make a cute couple... if naughty."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 2:43 PM  
"we sure do" smiling big blushing about it "beautiful cock and tasty balls Jonna" sucking on one then the other  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 2:51 PM  
"Well you seem to enjoy them." Jonna teased. "Hedvig asleep or are you just really thirsty for some cock right now?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 3:00 PM  
"she went shower I just gave her a good workout and some pussy" smiling and noticing how swelled the head is "getting excited there bestie?" as she softly moved the cock back a bit to suck good on the balls, toes curling giving Jonna a view of her feet, tickling Jonna's(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 3:05 PM  
"Lucky girl. Bet she's happy." Jonna smiled, laughing at Magda's question. "Just a little, you girls tease so well." Jonna had hummed softly, lightly nipping Magda's toes.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 3:07 PM  
"very happy girl, so cute when she smiles, we're engaged" showing off her ring and giggling at the nips "omg Jonna" playfully squeezing the balls  
"hope you find someone that cares about you" she turned to hug her bestie while still playing with her balls  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 3:59 PM  
"That's my girls! Congratulations." Jonna smiled, hugging her friend when she turned to hug her. "I'm sure someone will come along.... one day." She spoke softly, hopefully, unable to bite back a moan at Magda's teasing. "Girl, keep that up I won't be able to hold it in anymore."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:08 PM  
"thanks so much" tearing up, smiling again and laughing "so sorry want me to stop?" she teased and watched Jonna's cock twitch, moving back down to lick at those balls again, now holding a leg on her shoulder(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 4:11 PM  
"Mmm, if Hed doesn't mind you helping a friend, don't stop..." Jonna smiled, moaning softly. "You want to drink it?"  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:12 PM  
"girl if you want some head just ask, I know Hedvig won't mind me helping a bit"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 4:16 PM  
"Then please.... continue... it's been way too long."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:18 PM  
Mag smiled kneeling up and slowly jacked Jonna off, softly sucking the head and going down to bobbing  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 4:26 PM  
Jonna moaned softly, letting her friend suck for a while before pulling her up for a light kiss. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:31 PM  
leaning up to kiss back smiling softly "glad we can help" slowly stroking, upping her pace a bit as she sucked those balls good, bathing them  
"mmm so yummy"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 4:34 PM  
Jonna smiled, moaning softly at her friend's attentions. "Mmm, well you do a good job getting it to taste good."  
She paused then added. "You girls ever want to try for kids, let me know... I can give you some spare stuff to play with."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:37 PM  
"you'll be our first choice" smiling again with another kiss then going back to suck her bestie, gagging a bit but relaxing, playing with Jonna's toes  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 4:40 PM  
Jonna smiled, stroking her friend's hair lightly. "Don't choke yourself honey."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:40 PM  
"mmm" her moans showing she's enjoying this as much as Jonna is, rubbing her pussy  
placing Jonna's heel on her pussy adjusting as she bobbed more  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 4:45 PM  
Jonna had smiled, lightly rubbing her heel on Magda's pussy as she moaned, enjoying the girl's work. "Get ready babes."  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 4:49 PM  
Mag moaned rubbing Jonna's foot and getting ready, enjoying as she soaked the cock good pulling off smiling "you will make someone happy with this" licking the tip(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 5:04 PM  
Jonna smiled, stroking her friend's hair softly. "One day maybe." It hadn't been much longer until she came, the release sudden and strong, her moan surprisingly fragile. "Mmm, fuck..." She had panted the words softly.  
________________________________________  
Magdalena ErikssonToday at 5:06 PM  
tasting a bit and spitting with a laugh "mmm damn warn me" her hand rubbing her bestie's chest then moving up to kiss Jonna a bit, holding her cheek "love you girl, find you a nice shirt and pantsfor wedding".


	10. Jonna Andersson/Sherida Spitse Part 1

Jonna had flown home the day after celebrating the girls engagement, unpacking whilst her room-mate and friend was busy, choosing to shower and try to hide what she was thinking and feeling. Sherida still had a girlfriend, she thought, so she wasn't going to say how she felt, or why she had been pushed away... again. "Get it together Andersson..." She muttered the words to herself even as she heard the door open and close, finishing showering and finding herself a robe so she could dry off without finding her friend staring at her, she wasn't quite ready yet.  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 5:21 PM  
Sherida returned from a jog to get her mind right and off of her break-up with her ex, finally getting inside and slipping off her shoes "Jonna!?" she called out not knowing Jonna was showering "i'm home" she was now Jonna's bestie and roommate after they met during the World Cup, living together in Sweden now. "feels nice out"(edited)  
as she undressed to go shower, bumping into Jonna "oh my...sorry"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 5:30 PM  
"No worries, you okay Sheri?" Jonna asked softly, stroking Sherida's cheek. "Nice and sweaty from your run as always."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 5:32 PM  
"yeah i'm fine" she smiled big giggling "oh yes, I went hard on that run, had to get a few things off my mind" softly kissing her friend's cheek "my feet are killing me"  
she was also shemale aswell and shorter than Jonna(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 5:45 PM  
"I'm surprised more isn't hurting." Jonna teased, not really noticing her towel falling down until far too late to stop it, her eyeroll and sigh clear as she added. "Besides that.... what bitch am I slapping this time? Who made you need to run?"  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 5:50 PM  
"hush" Sherida snorted giggling then tearing up wiping her eyes and noticing her roommate's towel falling and her cock hard, her own cock still soft "my ex called...she said she's pregnant, I get excited…" as she hugged Jonna crying  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 5:54 PM  
"You look so cute all giggly." Jonna teased, her eyes hardening a little as she pulled her friend into a tight hug, stroking her back. "That little runt cheated on you.... didn't she?" She fell silent, stroking Sherida's back before kissing her forehead tenderly, still stroking her back as she spoke. "Sheri.... you deserve far better than that. You deserve love. Real love. Love that won't make you cry... you are far, far too precious to be this upset..." She paused, taking a breath then adding. "Marry me instead.... I'll always love you, treat you right.... and if you want kids... we can go find that sweet little girl who keeps coming to the games, the one you stare at.... Marry me, adopt her... make a family with me, please Sheri? You'd make me the happiest woman alive."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 5:58 PM  
Sheridan nodded and held onto Jonna sniffling "what did I do wrong? and why lie to me? one of the best months for me and this happens" she looked at her roomie with her blue eyes then gasping at the proposal "Jonna..." her hand now on her chest "you need someone that'll make you feel special, like you matter, not the way your ex made you feel" smiling and kissing Jonna and accepting, deepening the kiss  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:01 PM  
"Baby, it's not your fault. She was scum..." Jonna whispered, smiling at Sherida's gasp, kissing Sherida softly before her words, and barely holding back tears as she kissed her again deeply, finally letting the tears come as she cupped her wife's cheeks tenderly. "I love you Sherida Spitzesson..."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:03 PM  
Sherida smiled into the kiss massaging her girl's arms, melting for her wife and wiping the tears away as both ladies cupped each others cheeks, foreheads touching "I love you too, thanks for being that shoulder for me" as she smiled big realizing her true love was Jonna the whole time  
"I uhh.." laughing a bit having a stumpy cock compared to Jonna's longer well developed cock  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:06 PM  
"You are perfect." Jonna promised, moving to stroke a hand over her wife's stomach and down into her shorts, lightly palming the smaller, but still perfect, cock in her hand. "My perfect girl."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:08 PM  
now leaning back on her wife smiling so much, placing a hand on her roomie's hand, standing topless but just in shorts "mmm I know you showered but I could use a good foot massage and some company" kissing her wife again  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:16 PM  
Jonna smiled, kissing Sherida softly. "Mmm, why don't you let me wash you down, massage those pretty feet and make you feel better baby?" She spoke softly, kissing her girl's neck.  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:17 PM  
"ok" as Sheridan finished undressing and gasped at the kisses "you are so beautiful, now I can tell you that as my wife" blushing  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:19 PM  
Jonna smiled, blushing slightly herself before taking Sheri's hand, kissing her fingers tenderly before leading her to the shower, making sure it was warm but not going to be too hot before helping Sherida under the shower, washing her girl's hair sweetly. "Mmm, thank you babygirl." She spoke softly, stealing another soft kiss. "You are beautiful too.... my precious Sheri baby."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:22 PM  
Sherida stepped in letting her hair down and letting the water flow over her "mmmm thank you Jonna" smiling and kissing back with a soft giggle, patting her wife's cheek "your cock is beautiful, never thought you and I would be this way...we are both butch but I really love you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:27 PM  
"Who said two butches can't make it work?" Jonna teased. "I love you Sheri... so much." She paused to finish washing her wife's hair and move on to gently washing her body, her smile soft. "I meant what I said baby.... you are gorgeous...." She paused, gently stroking her wife's cock as she cleaned it. "This... is perfect.... I'm not usually the kind to take anal play... but for you, for this? I would... and I will."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:32 PM  
"true just a lot of the butches we know have girly girls...I mean I can be girly for you" she teased enjoying as she was washed down, picking her feet up to get them done too "think so? some girls are so picky about that" Sherida smiled "me too and i'll make you feel so good when I suck you" as she played with Jonna's hair  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:38 PM  
"You are my girly girl... you still wear cute little skorts babe." Jonna teased, smiling at Sheri as she worked and washing her girl's feet, kissing each one lightly. "Yeah? Some girls are stupid." Jonna smiled, kissing her wife and finishing washing her gently. "Maybe we should let our morons know we hooked up so they can be squealing whilst we get comfy?"  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:41 PM  
"fits nice on my cute round butt" smiling big wiggling toes "eww they were stinky and sweaty" teasing and enjoying, kissing back and pressing chests "oh yeah everyone is posting pics and rings and everything, we better" as Sherida kissed on her wife's cute rosey cheeks, loving the dimples "you have puffy nipples"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:43 PM  
"And now it's all clean and cute, just like the rest of you." Jonna smirked, moving to pick her wife up and carry her to the bed, giggling at the kisses. "Mmm, you can suck them later if you want." She was smirking even as she reached for her phone, taking the selfie and posting it, adding a note. -She's Mine, I'm Hers, Fucking Blessed.-  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:45 PM  
finally dried off and feeling tingly from a good shower, smiling and holding Jonna, Sherida giggled feeling blessed aswell "foul mouth" teasing and slowly stroking her wife's cock  
"mmm" licking at Jonna's puffy soft nipples  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:50 PM  
"Yeah, I deserve it." Jonna laughed, kissing her wife's forehead softly, humming at the licking and moaning softly at the feeling of being stroked, stroking her wife's hair and moving to gently palm her cock. "My girl..."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 6:54 PM  
"mmm wanna try it out?" suckling hard and pulling off, her cock erect at Jonna's touch "we can 69 then you can fuck me"  
she whispered nibbling her wife's ear "my stud"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 6:59 PM  
"Baby, I'd love to." Jonna smiled, moaning softly at her wife's nibbles and smiling, turning to catch her wife's lips softly. "My sweet little girly girl with a beautiful cock.... let's make love babe."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 7:01 PM  
kissing back offering soft tongue aswell, staring dreamily "mmm lay back for me sexy" as she kneeled up slowly stroking Jonna's cock getting it harder  
"all mine" looking up as she started sucking the head  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 7:19 PM  
Jonna smiled, lying back for her wife and smiling, humming softly at her wife's sucking, moving to pull her closer and suck her cock softly. "Mmm, all yours babe.... always.... and you are mine."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 7:21 PM  
Sherida smiled licking around the tip teasing, toes curling "mmmm yess" bobbing on it, rubbing her wife's balls and flicking Jonna's asshole with her finger, finally straddling her wife's face and giving her good head as Jonna sucked her  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 7:47 PM  
Jonna had hummed happily, moaning as her wife sucked, returning the favor, arching a little at the finger against her asshole, playing her own gently over her wife's asshole as she took her wife's dick deeper, smiling when Sheri bucked a little, humming at it, proud of her girl handling her cock. "Mmm, babe.... so good."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 7:49 PM  
"mmmm" pulling off breathing deep "all yours" giggling and fucking her wife's sexy mouth "you too Jonna" stroking and kissing on the head then taking it back down throating it  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 7:51 PM  
Jonna smiled, sucking her wife a little more firmly, spanking her wife's ass gently. "Naughty, sexy, Sheri.... my little minx."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 7:53 PM  
giggling while sucking, returning the favor being playful then pulling off "mmm I want you in me baby" slowly turning and mounting Jonna, staring lovingly and leaning down smiling big  
"love you my sexy Swissy" laying back now and pulling her wife ontop, kissing deeply(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 8:07 PM  
Jonna had smiled when she settled over Sherida, gently lifting her ass a little to help her take the cock, slipping in slowly and smiling as she kissed her wife, feeling her girl stretch a little. "Mmm, love you too my little cutiepie."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 8:08 PM  
"ohhhh big baby" she said moving Jonna's hair back, moaning into the kiss, feet on Jonna's ass "make me blush and smile so much" giggling and moaning  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 8:10 PM  
"Mmm, you took it so well baby, you okay?" Jonna asked sweetly, smiling at the hair stroke and kissing Sherida again, smiling at her wife's feet on her ass. "I love that smile, sweetest thing I've ever seen."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 8:12 PM  
"I made sure to bathe it good" smiling again "your smile is adorable my love" kissing on her wife's neck, toes into her ass  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 8:21 PM  
Jonna had moaned softly at the slight push of toes into her asshole, moving to slowly make a pace. "I don't think I'll ever not be smiling at you babe."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 8:24 PM  
"same here, wake up to this smile everyday" Sherida smiled big, moaning loudly and loving the feel of Jonna's toned tight ass against her legs "you're so gorgeous Jonna, you deserve me"(edited)  
latching on a nipple suckling and staring  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 8:46 PM  
Jonna hummed happily, the feelings of love and lust combining to make her smile, her pace slow and loving. "You deserve love babe.... I'm so happy you said yes."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 8:47 PM  
Sherida's feet dropped to rub Jonna's "mmm baby soft feet for a great footie kicker" smirking and suckling the other nipple, cummming hard  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 8:50 PM  
"I moisturise..." Jonna laughed, kissing her wife as she came, her smile soft. "Mmm, I love you, my gorgeous little girly girl."  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 8:51 PM  
"me too" holding her wife's cheeks kissing back hard "mmm love you too" kissing Jonna again "i'm madly in love" grunting from the hot stream up her ass(edited)  
"suck me so I can cum, it hurts"  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 8:57 PM  
Jonna smiled, gently rolling her wife over to suck her cock, stroking it softly. "Mmm, poor baby... here..." She soon settled to sucking, working her hands and mouth over both cock and balls.  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 9:01 PM  
"ohhhh" Sherida's toes curled as she arched, holding Jonna's hair laying there loving every moment, softly biting her arm being sexy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jonna AnderssonToday at 9:06 PM  
Jonna smiled up at her wife, upping her pace slowly.  
________________________________________  
Sherida SpitseToday at 9:07 PM  
as she cummed hard, relieved from the pain of her full balls "ohhh baby!"  
gripping Jonna's hair, breathing heavy.


	11. Kosovare Asllani/Steph Houghton part 1

Steph Houghton had tried very hard to be quiet when she sat on the pitch, watching the rest of the team trail off, pushing Phil Neville away with a quiet 'no' and refusing his comfort, turning her back on the Swedish team, hating that she felt so low but knowing she would blame herself for a long time. She hadn't seen Phil's kick coming, crumpling forward into her knees with a soft scream.  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:02 AM  
Kosovare Asllani thought she was done against Netherlands when she took a hard hit to the side of the head Wednesday and fell to the grass. Saturday for the 3rd Place game she looked ok and played in her teams win over England. Asllani was dating Houghton as they were teammates internationally. "hey wait..." she walked over seeing Steph crying on the field, kneeling and hugging her  
"I seen that abusive asshole, I hate him...you stop crying and come to bed with me tonight"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:05 AM  
Steph had stiffened a little at the first touch, relaxing only when Asllani spoke, relaxing enough to dry her eyes and look over at Asllani. "What did I ever do to deserve you Kos? Hm?" She spoke softly, hugging her girlfriend before adding. "You know we'll never get to sleep next to Fischer and her noisy lil sluts..."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:07 AM  
Kos smiled big "cause you're beautiful and sweet" talking to Steph standing with her, laughing and slapping her girl's arm playfully "I know, she is a stud" softly kissing Steph "love you"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:08 AM  
Steph smiled softly, kissing back. "Love you more... you absolute babe." Steph stood slowly, letting out a grunt of pain on rising. "See you outside the lockers? I need to shower and see how much damage that idiot did."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:10 AM  
smiling big as they kissed and walked, her hand on Steph's cheek concerned "you ok?" she nodded pouting before they let go, blowing kisses as she headed to meet with her teammates  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:14 AM  
"Yeah, just kicked... I'll be okay." Steph smiled, blowing kisses and moving away to shower and change, emerging in a simple wrap dress she'd picked up a while ago, having chosen it for the night since she had hoped they might find time to be together. She had frowned at the bruise forming on her back, the old muscle ache telling her what was coming. She had been thankful for Jill and her insistence on tiger balm, dressing carefully. She had soon come to wait outside the lockers, glad she had chosen to let herself be girly for once, the simple dress flattering her naturally slim frame.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:18 AM  
Kos sighed showering and chatting with her friends for a bit then dried off and dressed in a nice pair of pants and shirt, hair down, hugging besties Fischer and Glas before grabbing her bag to meet with Steph, gasping as she saw her girl "hey beautiful" dropping her bag to kiss the love of her life  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:31 AM  
"Hey gorgeous." Steph smiled, kissing Kosovare happily, her smile sweeter still when she pulled back for air. "I love you... so much."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:33 AM  
smiling big into the kiss "mmm you're warm" Kos laid her head on Steph's shoulder "love you too, even when you are mean….it's hot"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:35 AM  
"When was I...." Steph had started to protest before sighing softly. "Okay, fair point... at least you still love me." She spoke teasingly, her voice playful. "So how about we go back to the room and you let me ice that pretty face of yours...." She paused before adding a whispered. "I think tonight might be the night."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:38 AM  
laughing and grabbing her bag "how can I not love you? you're smart, beautiful and make me happy" nodding and walking "I massage your back for you, you ok?" smiling big biting her lip  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 2:22 PM  
Steph smiled, walking with Kosovare, her smile softer than before, more relaxed. "I'll be fine, I've got you to look after me." She paused, waiting for them to enter the hotel, then the lift and choose the right floor before adding. "I love you, Kos."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 2:25 PM  
"you sure do" smiling and getting in the Lift with her love, tearing up and holding onto Steph "I love you, Steph"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 2:32 PM  
Steph smiled, gently hugging Kos and kissing her sweetly. "So... about tonight." She paused then, blushing, leant to whisper her thoughts to Kosovare. "I'm ready.... tonight. I want you. All of you."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 2:33 PM  
Kos smiled again rubbing her girl's cheek staring "i'm up for anything with you...i'm ready too, I want you too" kissing back  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 2:36 PM  
"I'm so glad I waited... for you." Steph murmured softly, kissing Kos sweetly again. "My Kos."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 2:37 PM  
"so am I" Kos smiled kissing Steph "my Steph"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 2:42 PM  
Steph smiled, stroking Kos' wounded cheek tenderly. "How's the face... still sore?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 2:43 PM  
"mhmm but i'm ok, I know you were worried" tearing up and hugging her girl  
"how is your back?"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 2:44 PM  
"Of course I was worried, all I saw was the ball hit and you go down." Steph murmured, hugging Kosovare gently. "It's sore but that happens when you get kicked." She paused then added. "At least the bed is soft."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 2:47 PM  
"i'm glad you're ok" Kos kissed Steph's nose smiling "our first time, you're so pretty"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:26 PM  
Steph giggled softly at the nose kiss. "First time ever... actually." She admitted softly. "You're so sweet, and perfect. My Kos... my darling."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:28 PM  
Kos giggled "mmm so happy you're my first everything Steph" holding her girl's hands "will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:33 PM  
Steph smiled, nodding eagerly. "Kos...." She paused, getting a grip on her shaking voice. "Baby, yes... Yes I'll marry you. My Swedish beauty."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:34 PM  
"please baby" tearing up and kissing her girl's hands, smiling big as Steph answered "i'm in love with you my English beauty Queen" as the Lift opened at their floor, kissing her soon to be wife  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:36 PM  
Steph smiled, kissing Kos before stepping out of the lift, stroking her cheek again. "Let's go make this official.... my Kos, my gorgeous wife."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:37 PM  
Kos smiled big following and rubbing her wife's back softly "mmm can't wait"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:42 PM  
"Mmm, lead the way, it's your rooms we're heading to."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:42 PM  
"your room too" Kos giggled leading the way in smacking Steph's butt following in then slipping her shoes off  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:44 PM  
"Well yeah, now... since Carly finally got laid." Steph laughed, taking off her shoes and letting her bag drop, moving to kiss Kosovare. "Want to unwrap your woman?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:47 PM  
giggling and shaking head as she undressed, just in shorts now kissing back and hugging Steph "mmm sure may I?" Kos smirked helping her wife unwrap  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:53 PM  
"Please do." Steph smiled, letting Kos undress her, smiling shyly as she let the dress drop away, stroking Kos' cheek softly. "So... what do you think? Happy with your choice?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 3:55 PM  
"mmm my baby" slowly and softly cupping Steph's tits, Kos dropping her shorts and panties then kissed her wife showing her how happy she was  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 3:56 PM  
Steph smiled, kissing back softly, her touch light on Kos' back, deepening the kiss a little. "My beautiful Kos.... I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 4:00 PM  
Kos moaned into the kiss, tickling her wife's sides and rubbing her cute butt "love you more cutie" smiling big  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 4:09 PM  
Steph giggled softly. "You are adorable... and super sexy." She spoke softly, stroking her hands over her wife's chest, kissing her neck.  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 4:11 PM  
kissing back over Steph's neck, loving her scent "mmm you taste and smell nice" Kos smiled big getting in bed with her wife, staring at her crotch "nice trim job" herself being smooth with a light landing strip  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 4:23 PM  
"I'm glad you like it." Steph teased, settling with her wife and kissing her sweetly. "Nice job yourself... nice and clean for both of us." She was smiling even as she kissed Kos. "How do we want to... do this?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 4:25 PM  
settling down and kissing back smiling "can't be too hairy like some of my girls" moaning as they kissed "mmm" as she slowly mounted her wife, gently riding a bit  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 4:32 PM  
"Oooh." Steph had moaned softly, arching a little to her wife's touch and riding. "Mmm, that's... a really good start."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 4:34 PM  
"I know" Kos bit her lip moaning as her hands massaged Steph's chest, leaning down and softly suckling, having seen it in the shower between Fischer and one of her girls "mmm" looking up for approval as she suckled  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 4:36 PM  
Steph smiled softly, moaning again at Kos' suckling, stroking her back softly. "So good baby..." She spoke softly, cupping her wife's ass in her hands, kissing her neck. "Fischer been teaching you some tricks babe?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 4:40 PM  
"a few" smiling at the attention, moaning and loving her neck kissed on "mmm Steph I love you" offering her tits while playing with Steph's hair, her foot caressing her wife's  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:12 PM  
"I love you Kos." Steph smiled, moving to gently suckle at her wife's chest, still stroking her back. "My Kos."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:13 PM  
"mmm baby" smiling at how cute Steph is, her hand reaching between them as they grind, feeling the heat between their pussies  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:17 PM  
"We ready to... spill?" Steph asked softly. "No going back."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:23 PM  
"no going back" kissing Steph hard and working good to make her wife feel good  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:24 PM  
Steph moaned softly, letting herself go with the pace and pleasure, whining softly as she came, panting softly and doing her best to get Kos off at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:25 PM  
"mmm I felt that one" giggling and grabbing her wife's hand to finger her "love you" as she panted into the kiss  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:29 PM  
"Love you too." Steph murred, gently fingering her wife, giving herself time to rest as she let Kos finger her, feeling them both finally split open, pulling Kos to her as she kissed her. "All yours."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:31 PM  
"ahhhh Steph!" squeezing Steph's wrist and riding hard, fingering her wife at the same pace while kissing back, drooling "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:34 PM  
Steph kissed Kos fiercely, her smile sweet. "I love you Kos." She spoke softly, shaking a little even as she upped her pace, panting into the kiss. "Mmm, god we feel perfect."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:35 PM  
moaning into the fierce kiss cumming, Kos panted heavy sweating as she worked Steph's pussy good "ohhh God I love you"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:42 PM  
Steph soon came a second time, kissing Kos as she did so. "Mmm, my wife... my gorgeous wife." She spoke softly even as she fell back, panting slightly. "You were so worth waiting for babe.... so worth it."  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:43 PM  
Kos smiled kissing back, holding Steph's cheek, sweaty chests rubbing, she then went down to lick her wife's clitty smiling "mmm you were too my beauty"  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:45 PM  
Steph whined softly. "You trying to wear me out Kos?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:48 PM  
Kos laid comfy nodding with her feet up in air while suckling "I was hungry my love" licking deep  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:48 PM  
"Mmm, then keep going baby." Steph admitted softly, moaning softly and stroking her wife's hair.  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:49 PM  
loud suckling as Steph gave her the ok, smiling and enjoying her meal  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:50 PM  
"Mmm, babe... you're so good." Steph moaned softly, soon cumming undone a third time, knowing she was weak but not caring if it made Kos happy.  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:53 PM  
"3 times hehe" a giggly Kos smiling and moving back up for kisses and cuddles  
________________________________________  
Steph HoughtonToday at 5:54 PM  
Steph laughed softly, kissing Kos sweetly. "Mmm, I'll make it up to you later... when I'm not about to pass out." She paused then spoke playfully. "I might be fit but damn girl, you wear me out." She smiled, kissing her wife again and hugging her. "Ready to sleep baby?"  
________________________________________  
Kosovare AsllaniToday at 5:59 PM  
"mmm yummy" Kos kissed back giggling and cuddling Steph close "you picked me I make you happy" kissing back and nodding "mmm more" smirking and kissing again.


	12. Lieke Martens/Nilla Fischer/Vivianne Miedema Part 1

Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:01 PM  
Vivi and Lieke were good friends, coming close one night after practice and started dating. During the World Cup, Netherlands beat Sweden to advance to the Finals losing to USA while Sweden got 3rd place over England the day before. "think she will like this dress Vivi?" Lieke smiled asking, Vivi came up behind her and smirked cupping her girl's boobs "she might like it on the floor or bed board" both laughed, then heard a knock as Vivi answered seeing Nilla standing there  
"hey hottie wanna bang?" Viki smirked  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:05 PM  
Nilla had planned plenty to say in advance, smoothing her simple jeans and tank top choice, finding herself surprised into silence at Vivi's words, her laugh lightly playful. "I thought you'd never ask..." She had long wished she could find a girl like Vivi, bold, playful.... brave. She had smiled at Lieke as she came into the room, noting her small blush and teasing gently. "Hej, Martens.... No need to be shy, I don't bite... unless asked."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:07 PM  
Lieke smiled big seeing Nilla walk in, blushing a bit as she sat on the bed, Viki in jeans and a tanktop, hair pulled back "looking good girl" Viki laughed hugging Nilla "check out Lieke, hot huh?"  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:13 PM  
Nilla smiled, hugging Vivi. "Look who's talking, little miss Stud." She had smirked as she added. "When isn't Lieke a hottie, she's just super beautiful right now..." She paused, grinning and adding. "Slightly shy too I'm guessing?"  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:14 PM  
Vivi just smirked back "you look great too Nilla, congrats on 3rd place" Lieke spoke shyly but was in love with her girlfriend and attracted to Nilla aswell "mmm" Vivi kissed Nilla softly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:25 PM  
"Not what we wanted but hey... at least I finally get to see my best girls." Nilla smiled, kissing Vivi softly and leading her closer to Lieke, stroking the girl's cheek, before kissing her softly. "Don't panic Martens, you won't lose your girl... if anything you might just get a spare."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:27 PM  
i know we couldn't do anything against USA" Lieke smiled big as Nilla and Vivi walked over, Lieke kissed back "i am not worried Nilla you're hot" slowly helping the blonde stud out of her top smiling, Vivi kissed Nilla's neck "mmm so i get two to drool over" Lieke started sliding her dress off  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:30 PM  
"You tried..." Nilla soothed gently, smiling at her girls. "Well thank you, miss beauty." She teased gently, letting the girl pull her top off and posing playfully, laughing softly at Vivi's neck kiss and moving to help her out of her shirt, watching Lieke strip, whistling softly. "Well hello.... secret sex kitten alert."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:32 PM  
"it was a tough game for everyone" both girls laughed at the cute pose as Vivi started to undress laughing again and posing "oh my babe" Lieke smiled big watching the two studs "i been wanting to...maybe get the surgery done" Vivi admitted, Lieke nodded as they have talked about it before "what is it like being shemale, Nilla?"  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:37 PM  
"Didn't your cap cry?" Nilla asked lightly, smiling as she finished undressing, idily stroking her cock a little before looking over at Vivi, her smile soft as she moved to kiss Vivi gently. "It's not easy hun, people like to be judgemental little fucks about it...." She paused then smiled as she added. "If you do want it done... you two better promise I can stick around and keep them fools away." She paused again, then licked her lips slightly before adding. "Maybe we could call tonight a special one-off event, see if we can't get you girls with kids... then after baby shows up we can get mama Miedema fixed up with a brand new dick?" She smiled as she added. "Might as well wreck the place if it's going away, right babe?"  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:41 PM  
"yes she did, we all had a good cry but grateful to be part of this amazing Tournament and meet some great girls" Vivi smiled watching and holding Nilla after undressing and kissing back, pressing hips against the stud's cute ass "mmm don't stop" Lieke smirked laying back and softly masterbating as she watched "oh yes i know the feeling, i hate judgmental people" Vivi smiled big slowly feeling Nilla's cock balls, playing with it "sure but Lieke wants to be a Mom, let her carry"  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:46 PM  
"How is she now? I know my lot took a few days to sob... well, besides Eriksson, she threw herself at the first tinder match she found." Nilla laughed, moving to tease a hand over Miedema's pussy, lightly teasing her clit before pulling her around for a proper kiss, spanking her ass lightly. "Of course babe." Nilla agreed, pausing before adding. "Still want to ruin you babe, just this once..." Her voice was lightly teasing as she added. "I'll even let you ride it."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:50 PM  
"Sari got engaged to Coach Sarina" Vivi answered moaning and laying with Nilla as her clit was played with, laughing at the spanking "mmm sure" Lieki leaned in kissing Nilla, rubbing her belly softly as Vivi started to stroke Nilla's beautiful thick cock  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 6:54 PM  
"Cute. Sarina's been looking for a while hasn't she?" Nilla smiled, kissing Vivi softly as she spoke. "You know I'll make it good, just keep that cute mouth ready." She had smiled as she kissed Lieke softly, humming at Vivi's stroking and moving to tease both girl's pussies gently. "So one to smash and rebuild, one to make a mommy.... mmm, I'm a lucky girl."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 6:57 PM  
"yes Coach has" Vivi kissed back then smirked watching Lieke and Nilla kiss, Lieke moaned as her pussy was touched "mmm long fingers" Lieke smiled softly, taking a turn to stroke Nilla's cock "very lucky girl, hope when i get my dick you'll return the favor" Vivi smiled sucking a nipple(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 7:02 PM  
"Mmm, best way to get my girls ready for all this dick." Nilla teased, smiling at Lieke softly. "You know with two of us that sweet pussy won't ever not be filled, besides when we go work." She had smiled, stroking Vivi's hair as she sucked her nipple, smiling and humming at the pleasure she felt. "Baby, you better believe the second you get all healed up I'll be sucking my girl's dick real good.... nothing but the best for my girls."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 7:05 PM  
Vivi and Lieke smiled, leaning over to kiss each other for Nilla to get her worked up more, Lieke moaned licking Vivi's tongue "love you" "i love you too" Vivi smiled and rubbed her girl's cheek, Lieke blushed then slowly went down to give head, her cute ass in the air "mmm Nilla, come here" her hand on the back of the cute blonde's head kissing her  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 7:15 PM  
Nilla smiled softly, stroking both girls hair gently. "You two are adorable." She murmured, not yet brave enough to say how she was feeling, or thinking, her moan soft when Lieke began to suck, stroking her hair and leaning to kiss Vivi . "Mmm, hi gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 7:19 PM  
"hey" Vivi smiled big smooching softly with her hand on the other stud's chest while Lieke gagged a bit on Nilla's cock but kept bobbing, Vivi licked Nilla's lips and tongue, opening her legs more  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 7:24 PM  
Nilla smiled, kissing her softly and sighing, stroking Lieke's hair when she gagged. "Careful precious, wouldn't want to kill you with dick... not when I just found the two most perfect women to love." Her words were honest even as she kept her free hand between Vivi's legs, slowly adding more fingers, smirking when she shivered and adding. "God, I love you.... my sweet girls."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 7:29 PM  
"careful babe" Vivi smiled playing with Lieke's hair and rubbing her cheek, Lieke looked up smiling as she was playfully licking on the head "love you too" both girls instantly said together, Vivi moaned, kissing on Nilla's amazing chest "wanna lick me?"  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 7:44 PM  
Nilla had smiled softly, kissing both girls softly, letting Lieke go back to what she had been doing before moving to kiss Vivi softly. "yes baby, let me taste you."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 7:53 PM  
Lieke smiled kissing back, Vivi smiled again kissing back with a hug as her girl went back to stroking and sucking Nilla upping her pace "mmm lay back stud"  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 7:55 PM  
Nilla smiled, settling back, loving the feeling of Lieke's sucking. "Mmm, c'mere Vivigirl." She smiled. "Lieke baby, good job down there."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 7:56 PM  
Lieke rubbed Nilla's abs as Vivi moved to settle onto Nilla's face "mmm hungry?" as she leaned down to help Lieke work the cock  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 7:58 PM  
Nilla hummed softly. "For my girls, always." She teased, lapping at Vivi's pussy lightly, working herself into her a little and humming as she ate, moaning softly at the combined licking, loving the feeling.  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 8:02 PM  
"ooo mmm" humping slowly on Nilla's face while kissing Lieke and working that beautiful stud cock, wondering how she'll look when she has hers, smiling and taking it down her throat "you look so good with that in your mouth" Lieke smiled big watching  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 8:56 PM  
Nilla smirked, upping her pace, smiling at Lieke's words. "You both do, two sexy babes."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 8:58 PM  
Vivi moaned, toes curling as she slurped then let Lieke have another taste "mmm Nilla your tongue is amazing babe"Lieke moaned sucking slowly again as her tits were sucked on  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 9:08 PM  
Nilla smirked, upping her pace. "Mmm, you ladies let me know when you want more."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 9:10 PM  
"we will" Vivi smiled arching a bit enjoying* "mmm you want my pussy now Nilla?" Lieke asked slowly mounting and rubbing Vivi's chest kissing her, Vivi moaned kissing back(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 10:34 PM  
Nilla smiled, stroking Vivi's hair as she whispered a suggestion to 'lie with her' before finally finishing her work on Vivi's pussy before rolling Lieke under her, cupping her ass to hold her in place as she pushed deeper to fill her. "Mmm, so tight baby, sure you can handle this?!"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 10:38 PM  
Vivi laid back beside Lieke smiling with an arm around her girl "ahhhhhh" Lieke held onto Vivi as Nilla fucked her, her toes curling "just breathe babe" Vivi kissed her girl  
"mmm love you" Lieke kissed back  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 10:42 PM  
Nilla smiled, upping her pace a little. "Such a sweet girl..." She spoke tenderly even as she kept her pace, smirking at Vivi as she added. "Watch and learn babe, she's doing so well."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 10:44 PM  
smiling from the kisses as she watching Nilla, getting her nipples suckled by Leike as she came hard "ohhhh god" Vivi kissed Lieke's forehead  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 10:46 PM  
Nilla smiled, shooting her load into Lieke as gently as possible smiling as she kissed her softly. "So.... before we move on to the desctruction of a retiring pussy.... I have a question..." She took a breath then spoke softly. "Marry me? Both of you?"  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 10:48 PM  
Lieke bit her lip hugging Nilla with the other arm "mmm Nilla" she kissed the cute Swedish Shemale's neck then gasped "wow Nilla" Vivi looked at her then smiled kissing her  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 10:56 PM  
Nilla smiled, kissing her girls. "Dare I hope that's a double yes?" She teased softly.  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 10:57 PM  
both girls smiled nodding playing with Nilla's hair, Vivi positioned herself ontop of Lieke, offering herself "my turn"  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 11:05 PM  
Nilla smiled, kissing them both before moving over them both, lightly pulling Vivi back onto her cock with a soft noise of pleasure. "Mmm, fuck babe, this is going to be fun.... hold tight." She had filled her promise to 'wreck' a little by not taking things slow and setting a firm, almost demanding pace, kissing Vivi's neck softly. "Anyone asks, you wanted this babe... don't you dare get me locked up."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 11:09 PM  
Vivi and Lieke kissed back "mmm" Vivi's toes curling as Lieke massaged her chest and back, Vivi held her girl "ahhhhhh" Vivi moaned loudly as Nilla fucked her, Vivi kissed Nilla deep(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 11:21 PM  
Nilla smiled, kissing back lovingly. "I love you Vivi, I just really really don't trust nurses, they tend to think 'hurt' when it's mere pleasure." She spoke tenderly, her pace staying the same.  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 11:23 PM  
"love you too" Vivi teared up holding Lieke tight "mmm it'll be ok Vivi, just relax" Lieke promised and kissed on Vivi's neck and chest  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 11:25 PM  
Nilla had slowed her pace a little, kissing Vivi's neck softly. "Baby, trust me... please..." She whispered, doing her best to keep her pace steady, stroking Vivi's back. "I promise I won't hurt you... just relax, let me help you..."  
________________________________________  
Vivi Miedema/Lieke MartensToday at 11:29 PM  
Vivi nodded relaxing and breathed deep cumming a couple times the relaxing "good girl" Lieke smiled(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nilla FischerToday at 11:31 PM  
Nilla smiled, kissing Vivi's neck as she pulled out, stroking her back again gently. "That's my girl.... now... why don't we make a list of places you trust to help get you that gorgeous dick you wanted, hm?"


	13. Sari Van Der Veenendahl/Sarina Wiegman Part 1

Sarina Wiegman had put up with a lot in the last few years, she had followed many of her girls back to the locker rooms, giving them a quick talk before leaving. She had headed back to her rooms, picking up her stuff and heading down to check on Sari, entering when the girl's physio let her in, sending the girl out and moving to stroke tears from Sari's cheek, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Hej, Sari.... no more tears now.... I'm here." She had paused before moving to close and lock the door, stroking Sari's hair again and kissing her cheek softly. "Let me take care of you babygirl..."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 8:27 PM  
Sari had a great first half against the USA in the World Cup Final, blocking 4 Goals, but in the 2nd Half she missed 2. "hej Coach Wiegman i'm sorry" sniffling and laying in her towel, hair pulled in a bun still(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 8:31 PM  
"For what? You tried." Sarina spoke gently, stroking Sari's cheeks dry and moving to let her girl's hair down, letting her own hair down and moving to kiss Sari's nose gently, slowly kissing her way south and moving the towel out the way, gently stroking Sari's thighs open to gently stroke her cock.  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 8:34 PM  
"cause I let you and everyone down, I blocked every goal attempt, how did those two goals get passed?" sighing but feeling comforted by her Coach, Sari hugged her "oh my" biting lip as her cock was exposed and stroked, laying there watching  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 8:38 PM  
"That damn woman is some kind of magic, it's not your fault." Sarina promised softly, hugging Sari softly before moving to stroke her cock a little longer. "Relax and let me help sweetheart..." She spoke softly, moving to suck Sari's cock gently, knowing her girl was still shaken and upset but wanting to make her feel better.  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 8:41 PM  
"yeah she is" smiling softly and hugging back then moaning as Coach started to suck on her, her cock now fully long and stiff "mmmm" as Sari pulled the towel off, still not believing she was being treated special right now, just laying there relaxed  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 8:46 PM  
Sarina smiled, slightly upping her pace, taking her time to handle the size of the girl, stroking warm hands over Sari's thighs even as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 8:47 PM  
Sari smiled big, reaching to move Coach Sarina's hair back "mmm I never got head before, is it wrong to think you're so beautiful Coach Wiegman" toes curling in pleasure(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 8:52 PM  
"No honey, it's not wrong at all." Sarina smiled. "My sweet Sari girl.... such a good Captain." She paused, kissing the tip of Sari's cock before adding. "You deserve all the attention...." She paused, gently sucking Sari's cock a little more before deciding to take her chance. "Marry me Sari?"  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 8:54 PM  
"thank you" running her big hands over her arms and chest as she enjoyed, holding her cock for Coach..shocked at her next words "wow...hmm...are you sure?" she sulked for a bit, tearing up  
"mmmm you're amazing" arching a bit having nice balls aswell "I do love you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 9:01 PM  
"I'm sure." Sarina promised. "I love you too gorgeous." She smiled, kissing Sari's inner thigh and letting Sari touch her as she wished, sucking Sari's cock gently, tickling her balls with her tongue.  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 9:02 PM  
"ahhhh" smiling big and unzipping Coach's track suit, loving the warm tongue over her balls and the wetness soaking her cock "come here Coach" as she pulled Sarina over kissing her and getting her suit off  
"yes i'll marry you"  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 9:08 PM  
Sarina smiled, letting Sari strip her and kissing her lovingly, slowly rubbing her pussy lightly over Sari's cock, openly teasing her a little. "My Sari.... so beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 9:09 PM  
Sari laughed rubbing that pussy a bit "so tight...bet you want this fat cock in there hmm Coach? and my long tongue" kissing Sarina deep while the other hand smacking Coach's ass  
"Lieke and Vivi were talking about meeting up with Nilla later, heard Nilla has a nice dick too"  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 9:14 PM  
"You already know I do Sari." Sarina smiled, kissing Sari back and laughing at the spank. "Mmm, lucky Nilla, those two are always thirsty for good sex... remember how hard they whined when I decided to cut you all off?"  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 9:16 PM  
Sari smiled again smacking that ass again "yeah I remember, catching Lieke handjobbing me while Vivi took pics...now look at you" pulling Sarina down sucking at her tits, showing off her long tongue as her cock just hung at attention  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 9:21 PM  
"You needed to focus." Sarina smirked. "Now? We can relax a little." She smiled softly. "I'm all yours."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 9:24 PM  
"mmm and i'm yours Sarina Van Wiegman" slowly sliding her cock into her soon to be wife wife while kissing her  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 9:27 PM  
Sarina smiled, kissing Sari lovingly, slowly setting a pace, stroking her cheeks gently as they kissed. "Mmm, my perfect Captain."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 9:29 PM  
"warm hands" her big hands holding her wife's ass as she thrusted slowly "mmm feels nice" Sari smiled big kissing Sarina again  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 9:42 PM  
"Only the best for my Sari." Sarina smiled, humming softly at her wife's thrusts. "Mmm, yes it does... like it was meant to be." She agreed softly, kissing Sari just as happily as before, knowing she was happy now, safe and loved and hers. The way she had always hoped they could be.  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 9:44 PM  
"you deserve the best too Coach, you helped us get to the Finals, thank you" smirking with a big, hard thrust while holding Sarina close "mmmm love you" kissing her wife's cheek then kissing back happily  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 10:25 PM  
"Of course. You girls work so hard, if I can help in any way it's my pleasure." Sarina smiled. "Love you too." Sarina promised, kissing deeply even as she took Sari's deepest thrust, mewling softly. "Mmm, keep that up it won't take long at all."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 10:27 PM  
Sari kissed back deep going a bit faster breathing heavy "mmm you're so beautiful Coach Sarina" sucking her wife's neck and tits pushing as deep as she can  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 10:49 PM  
Sarina smiled softly, kissing Sari softly as she came, holding her wife's shoulders softly. "Mmm, Sari babe, you know you can just call me Sarina."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 10:50 PM  
"sorry Sarina" laughing softly and moaning, cumming hard aswell and kissing on her wife's nose  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 10:51 PM  
Sarina smiled, kissing Sari's forehead softly. "Happier now, my sweetheart?"  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 10:55 PM  
"very happy, finding love thank you Sarina" smiling big and kissing her wife again as she slowly pulled out  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 10:59 PM  
Sarina smiled, settling beside her wife and kissing her softly. "I'm so proud of you baby."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 11:01 PM  
massaging Sarina's back and ass cuddling "mmm lets go eat and go back to my place, start planning on looking for a house" she lived with her Mother while going to School and playing  
kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 11:04 PM  
"Well, you could move in with me? It's not huge but we'd at least be alone to hunt for a proper house?"  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 11:05 PM  
"sounds great" Sari smiled again kissing on Sarina's neck and cheek "mmm we could go another round too"  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 11:09 PM  
"Of course. Make the house Ours and not just mine."  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 11:11 PM  
"brilliant babe" smiling and standing  
slowly rubbing her cock "hope I can get my pants on"  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 11:17 PM  
"If not I can always loan you some baggier shorts..." Sarina teased, standing to dress.  
________________________________________  
Sari Van Der VeenendahlToday at 11:18 PM  
Sarina laughed to get dressed smiling "mmm" leaning down to kiss on her wife's ear before she got her top on  
________________________________________  
Sarina WiegmanToday at 11:20 PM  
Sarina laughed softly, holding out a hand to Sari once dressed. "Let's go home."


	14. Alyssa Naeher/Jill Ellis Part 1

Jill Ellis had never really thought her team would struggle to win matches, but she had been quietly protective of Alyssa Naeher, the girl was young, and sweet, and a little shy. Still she had smiled when they won, moving to congratulate the team, stroking Alyssa's back when the girl leapt into her arms, her voice soft. "That's my girl."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 2:30 PM  
Alyssa made some amazing saves during the World Cup, putting on a great performance, following the footsteps of Hope Solo. "we did it for you Coach Jill" she smiled hugging Coach tight and highfived the others(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 2:32 PM  
Jill smiled, hugging the girl again. "I'm very proud.... now all of you go get changed and I'll see you all tomorrow to celebrate..." She paused then added a whispered. "You come back here Naeher, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 2:33 PM  
Alyssa smiled hearing Coach and nodded then went to shower and change....later on she knocked on Coach Jill's door  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 2:34 PM  
Jill had used the chance to shower and change, smiling as she answered her door, opening the door for Alyssa. "Come in Alyssa..."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 2:35 PM  
"hey Coach" she walked in wearing shorts and a tanktop, sandals and her hair down "did you wanna see me?"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 2:41 PM  
"Do you remember last month, when you came to me?" Jill asked softly, leading the girl to the sofa, smoothing down her jeans and t-shirt before speaking, aware she was taking a risk. "I promised you if we won I'd find you someone to marry you, keep your precious little face safe...." She took a breath then removed the box from her pocket, opening the box and kneeling to add. "Marry me, Alyssa?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 2:44 PM  
Alyssa smiled sitting with Coach, nodding remembering "yeah I remember"she then seen the box and gasped "wow Coach Jill..i…" as she started to tear up, as she had looked up to her Coach and admired her "omg...I love you Jill...yes i'll marry you" leaning over to kiss her Coach  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 2:49 PM  
Jill smiled, slipping the ring onto Alyssa's finger and kissing her softly. "I love you, my little champion." She spoke softly, lovingly.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 2:52 PM  
"wow this ring is beautiful" hugging her Coach close kissing her cheek smiling again "you're beautiful too Jill, glad we could give you another Championship, thanks for everything" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:04 PM  
Jill smiled and kissed Alyssa again softly. "How are you feeling? Sore... or are you up for a little... one on one party?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 3:06 PM  
"excited, a bit sore" she laughed a bit "damn even at your age you're a party animal Jill" smiling and pulling her top off  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:07 PM  
Jill laughed, kissing her girl gently as she began to strip herself. "Even at my age it's possible to be in love... and want to make love."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 3:08 PM  
"mmm i believe it" her big strong hands cupped Jill's tits "I am shemale...is that ok?"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:18 PM  
Jill smiled, kissing Alyssa gently again. "Honey, I know already.... you told me when that idiot girl left you to cry." She spoke gently, cupping Alyssa's face in her hands gently. "You are perfect... and who doesn't enjoy a little... or a lot... of dick to play with?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 3:19 PM  
Alyssa nodded looking down a bit then at Jill "never thought i'd ever hear that coming from you" she smiled kissing Jill as she slipped her shorts down, her cock popping free  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:22 PM  
Jill laughed softly. "Well, when it's attached to my gorgeous fiancee, I'll make it work." She smiled as she moved to gently stroke Alyssa's cock. "Besides, I love you..."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 3:23 PM  
"love you too" leaning back to get comfy, kicking her sandals off and watching as her cock was stroked, playing with Jill's hair "mmmm that feels so good"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:42 PM  
"You think you can handle more babygirl?" Jill spoke softly, kissing Alyssa's neck.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 3:48 PM  
"mmm like a blowjob?"Alyssa smiled softly kissing on Jill's neck and chest, now fully erect  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:55 PM  
"Mmm, if you'd like one?" Jill offered.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 3:56 PM  
smiling again and laying back, moving Jill's hair back  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 3:58 PM  
Jill smiled, moving to gently kiss the tip of Alyssa's cock before sucking softly.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 4:02 PM  
"ohhh" stretching out and holding the the base, her hand comforting as her cock was taken  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 4:02 PM  
Jill smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 4:03 PM  
Alyssa smiled enjoying, watching "love you babe"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 4:10 PM  
"Love you too." Jill smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 4:12 PM  
"mmm it's all yours" cock throbbed in Jill's amazing mouth, she was in love with her Coach "mmm can I taste you too?"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 4:30 PM  
Jill smiled, moving to kiss Alyssa softly. "Let's go to bed, easier to taste each other..."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 4:32 PM  
Alyssa kissed back then slowly stood with her Coach/Wife following "yeah that couch isn't too comfortable" sliding an arm around Jill  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 4:37 PM  
Jill laughed, hugging her wife before leading her to bed. "Good place to propose though..." She teased, moving to settle on the bed. "Sixty nine work for you babe?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 4:38 PM  
"i'm still shocked and sure" laughing a bit as she kissed Jill's cheek "didn't know at your age a 69 was still known" teasing and laying down  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 4:39 PM  
"At my age? We gave it it's name." Jill laughed. "You want to top?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 4:41 PM  
"I know" laughing and staring at her wife "i'll let you top first then i'll top you when I get that pussy" softly kissing Jill  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:00 PM  
Jill smiled, kissing Alyssa before moving over her to kiss her and turning so she could suck Alyssa's cock, lowering her pussy into her face.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:02 PM  
"mmm nice pussy, a little fuzzy but it's ok" laughing and softly licking, hands massaging Jill's legs  
sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:04 PM  
"Been a little busy with you girls." Jill laughed, moving to suck her wife's cock again, moaning softly at the feeling of being sucked.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:06 PM  
"I know, you're the best Coach ever" moaning and licking deeper, toes curling in pleasure  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:20 PM  
Jill hummed softly, upping her pace, determined to last at least a little while.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:23 PM  
"mmm damn thirsty?" massaging her wife's ass while sucking hard, toes curling again  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:32 PM  
"Mmm, for you, always." Jill promised, soon cumming undone and sucking harder on Alyssa.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:33 PM  
slowly arching a bit as she also came, licking every sweet drop from Jill "mmm wow you're amazing Coach Jill"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:46 PM  
Jill smiled, swallowing and moving to kiss Alyssa. "We've barely even started baby."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:46 PM  
Alyssa smiled kissing back, holding Jill close  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:48 PM  
"Ready for round two?"  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:49 PM  
she grabbed her wife's ass "that obvious?"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 5:52 PM  
"Mmm, you seem happy love."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 5:56 PM  
"you too" Alyssa slowly slid her cock into Jill's pussy "let me know how it feels"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 6:02 PM  
Jill smiled, moving to grip Alyssa's perky butt. "Good baby, it feels so good."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 6:03 PM  
slowly thrusting and kissing on her wife's neck loving Jill's hands on her ass  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 6:05 PM  
Jill moaned softly, arching to meet each thrust.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 6:07 PM  
"feels good" smiling and kissing Jill deep, Alyssa set a pace  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 6:12 PM  
Alyssa's pace soon got Jill to moan a little more loudly even as she kissed back, hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 6:15 PM  
moaning into the kiss, arching and cumming hard as Jill rode her  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 6:16 PM  
Jill soon also came, smiling and kissing Alyssa again. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 6:17 PM  
"Alyssa kissed back smiling, stretching a bit* "love you too Coach"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 6:18 PM  
"Baby, you'll have to learn to call me Jill..."  
________________________________________  
Alyssa NaeherToday at 6:21 PM  
"sorry bad habit, Jill" Alyssa smiled big, nuzzling her wife "thanks for everything"  
________________________________________  
Jill EllisToday at 6:24 PM  
Jill smiled, hugging her wife. "You're welcome baby, you deserve it."


	15. Jane Campbell/Kailen Sheridan Part 1

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 7:14 PM  
Canada's Goalie Kailen Sheridan finished up a Friendly against USA in Washington, DC then went off to shower with her team and was last to leave(edited)  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Jane, who had gone along as a reserve had showered and changed, taking her time until her own team left, dressing nicely in a simple shirt and shorts, moving to greet Kailen as she left Canada's dressing room. "Kailen.... you free?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 7:17 PM  
as Kailen finished packing up wearing pants and a nice tshirt was greeted by Jane "hello Jane" she stopped smiling to chat "good game out there, eh?"  
shrugging "kind of why?"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 7:21 PM  
"Great game, how the hell you caught Press' boot I will never know." Jane laughed. "Can I..." Jane paused, nerves cutting off her words before she corrected her choice and focused on what she wanted, ignoring her fear. "Let me buy you dinner?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 7:22 PM  
"timing Jane, timing" she said smugly with a smirk then hearing her friend's question while noticing her shirt "was that shirt half off? it could be 100% off" winking and walking with Jane accepting  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 7:35 PM  
Jane laughed, slipping an arm through Kailen's. "Let's start with dinner... then maybe you can have my shirt."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 7:40 PM  
"you keep the shirt, i'll take what's under there" smiling big as they went get dinner "I want..." Kailen looked at the menu "a hot blonde...I mean Walnut Salad and a Strawberry Lemonade"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 7:50 PM  
Jane laughed again softly. "Deal... if I get to keep you." She spoke teasingly, giving her order when the waiter came, laughing at Kailen's comment. "The hot blonde is to go miss... the rest we can eat here."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 7:52 PM  
"deal" smiling big then laughing "dessert then" raising eyebrows while waiting for food  
"you're so pretty, Jane"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Says the cutest girl I've ever met?" Jane teased. "I've been meaning to ask you out for a while..."(edited)  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 8:03 PM  
she smiled blushing softly "have you?" taking her girl's hand "are you happy you finally did?"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 8:05 PM  
"Yeah." Jane smiled, then leant to kiss Kailen softly. "Does that answer your question.... my cute date."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 8:06 PM  
Kailen kissed back nodding and smiling again "maybe you'll have to give me a lapdance later" stealing another kiss before their food arrived  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 8:22 PM  
"Maybe I will." Jane agreed softly, smiling into the second kiss before settling to eat, laughing when the waiter glanced at them. "He's jealous."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 8:23 PM  
laughing and shrugging "he can go find him some pussy, I got mine" Kailen ate as they talked "this is so good"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 9:01 PM  
"This is the only place I'd trust to cook for me." Jane smiled. "They... suit us... US-Canadian family means you can get your Canadian food and I don't get poisoned asking for burgers either." She had soon finished her meal. "Shall we pay and head home?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 9:07 PM  
"I can cook for you....naked" Kailen smiled flirting "I agree" smiling back as she finished "mmm yeah lets go" paying for dinner as they stood up, holding hands as they left to go to Jane's place(edited)  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 9:25 PM  
"Well, you I trust." Jane laughed. She had smiled as she lead Kailen home, letting them both in and locking the door before kissing Kailen again. "Shall we go to bed?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 9:26 PM  
"I trust you too" laughing and smirking, looking around then kissing Jane back nodding "well...only if you say yes" Kailen kneeled taking Jane's hand(edited)  
"will you Marry Me?"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 9:29 PM  
Jane had smiled, bit her lip and nodded, her voice shaky. "Yes Kailen, I'll Marry you."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 9:31 PM  
"oh my the lip bite...girl you're adorable" she smiled standing and kissing her wife, massaging her ass  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 9:43 PM  
Jane smiled, kissing Kailen softly. "Come to bed and I'll show you how 'cute' I can be..."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 9:49 PM  
slowly undressing, Kailen revealed her bigger boobs and dark bush, cute round ass  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 9:53 PM  
"Gorgeous." Jane smiled, beginning to undress.  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 9:57 PM  
watching as she sat on the bed "damn Jane Campbell-Sheridan" Kailen smirked "cute little tits, tight ass"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 10:03 PM  
"All yours to play with babe." Jane smiled, kissing Kailen, before settling on the bed.  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 10:04 PM  
Kailen smirked kissing back pulling Jane down with her and started sucking on her neck and chest, slowly rubbing her wife's pussy, flicking the clit  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 10:34 PM  
Jane moaned softly. "Mmm, you're good at that." She spoke softly, unable to hide her arousal. "I'm so glad you'll be my first."  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 10:37 PM  
smiling again and upping her pace, slurping on a nipple then kissing Jane "mmm me too babe, glad i waited for you"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 10:42 PM  
Jane smiled, kissing Kailen again. "Do we want to do this at the same time?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 10:44 PM  
"mmm yeah" as she opened her legs "make out and flick each other's clittys, bite the titty" Kailen smiled  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 10:56 PM  
Jane laughed, kissing Kailen softly. "You sure you don't want to 69?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 10:59 PM  
kissing back and laughing "I kind of rhymed but oh well" shrugging "seems the favorite position from everyone talking"  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 11:19 PM  
"It... supposedly is good for... licking and fingering?"  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 11:23 PM  
"agreed lets try it" Kailen laid back picking bottom  
"hope your feet don't stink" teasing  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 11:29 PM  
Jane smiled. "Well I sure hope they don't." Jane teased, settling over her wife to suck her clit.  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 11:30 PM  
"can't promise mine don't but we did shower so we're good" licking Jane's ass as she settle, fingering slowly "mmm Jane you're so sexy babe" licking  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 11:34 PM  
"So are you baby." Jane purred, moving to push two fingers into Kailen, moaning as she rode her wife's fingers.  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 11:36 PM  
toes and fingers curled as she sucked hard on her wife's clitty "good baby, i love you" Kailen smiled and moaned  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellYesterday at 11:47 PM  
"I love you too." Jane moaned, soon cumming and upping her own pace.  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanYesterday at 11:49 PM  
smacking both cheeks while sucking hard, moaning out and cumming "ohhh babe!"  
________________________________________  
August 2, 2019

Jane CampbellToday at 12:02 AM  
"Mmm, I love you." Jane smiled.  
________________________________________

Kailen SheridanToday at 12:03 AM  
"love you too" softly suckling Jane's toes "mmm magic feet"  
pulling her wife back kissing her neck and lips cuddling  
________________________________________

Jane CampbellToday at 12:07 AM  
Jane smiled, wriggling her toes. "You are so lovely, my wife."


	16. Jill Scott/Lucy Bronze Part 1

Jill ScottToday at 3:08 AM  
Jill Scott had barely wanted to talk to people since flying home from France. She had taken enough mocking phone-calls. When Phil had started yelling at her she had left practice, not even stopping to look back at Lucy Bronze as she left, tucking herself under the covers in just her shorts and sports bra, not realizing her feet were hanging off the bed... again.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:10 AM  
Lucy Bronze had enough of Coach Phil like everyone else had and was even more upset that he criticized some for their choice of sexual orientation. As she arrived home later after paying some bills, she noticed her girlfriend Jill in bed already "Jill?" she passed near the bed tickling Jill's foot then went to the bathroom to undress and put clothes in hamper  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:12 AM  
Jill had groaned softly, barely moving. "Can't we get him fired?" The protest was weak even as she laughed slightly at the foot tickle. "Come to bed? I miss your big warm feets."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:14 AM  
"stop sulking, I see your big feet woman, did you wash them?" teasing and getting in bed kissing her girl's nose "I wish they'd hang him by his ugly tie"  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:17 AM  
"Yeah I washed them.... with Phil's fucking coffee mug." Jill laughed. "He'll get a slap one day, watch him push Daly on the wrong day."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:18 AM  
Lucy chuckled softly playing with Jill's panties "you're too much, and yeah Daly's with Abby Wambach now, I wanna see Phil mess with her"  
she was naked "umm...you better get naked, I am"  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:21 AM  
"Wambach's braver than me." Jill laughed, removing her sports bra and shorts before nestling closer. "Happy now, my smart girl."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:22 AM  
"I love Abigail she's an awesome woman, her and Hope are a Revolutioin, yes very happy my Killer Queen" smiling softly nodding and kissing her girl(edited)  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:25 AM  
"She makes Rach smile at least." Jill smiled, kissing back before adding. "Not as much as you make me happy though.... still can't believe you even asked me to move in."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:27 AM  
"you make me smile" smiling and holding Jill closer, rubbing feet on her girls "I knew you wouldn't say no beautiful...plus I needed a wifey"  
proposing  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:28 AM  
"Babe... are you serious?" Jill asked softly, cupping Lucy's face in her hands, kissing her fiercely. "Yes."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:29 AM  
"as serious as a Tea and Crumpet Brekkie, with Jam" loving those hands kissing back  
"mmm damn let me breathe" chuckling and kissing more  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:31 AM  
"I love you so much... Lucy Bronze-Scott."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:32 AM  
"perfect" Lucy smiled big "I love you my darling Jilly Bronze-Scott" kissing again  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:38 AM  
Jill smiled, kissing back and moving to cup her wife's ass before deepening the kiss.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:38 AM  
moaning and holding Jill's cheeks as they made out  
"mmm my Twinny"  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:39 AM  
"My lil sis." Jill laughed, spanking her wife's ass. "Shall we make love?"  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:40 AM  
Lucy smiled big and chuckled pinching her wife's tits "baby tits" suckling one  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:00 PM  
Jill smirked, stroking her wife's back. "As if yours are bigger..."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:02 PM  
smiling "mine aren't any bigger, was just saying how cute they are"  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:08 PM  
"Oh is that what that was?" Jill teased, lightly cupping her wife's chest. "Someone's already perking up."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:09 PM  
"doesn't take much" Lucy moved her hair back watching and kissing Jilly  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:11 PM  
Jill smiled and kissed back. "I love you, my sexy twinnie."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:12 PM  
"love you too precious, can't wait to be your wife" smiling back "69?"  
as she rubbed her wife's chest  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:16 PM  
"Sounds good to me."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:18 PM  
softly rubbing Jill's pussy "don't worry about Phil, he doesn't get any and he's jealous that his team rather pussy and she-cock" smiling again then getting in place  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:21 PM  
"Mmm, maybe next time he can get hit." Jill murmured, moving to lap at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:22 PM  
"mmm" Lucy started kissing her wife's inner thighs, opening her legs more and licking that cute clitty  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:24 PM  
Jill moaned softly, upping her pace and starting to suck on her wife's clit.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:24 PM  
"fuzzy bushy" licking through it and sucking, moaning "mmm oh God babe love you" Lucy continued  
"hmm i don't see the dick Phil said you had Jill" swirling her tongue  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 2:55 PM  
"Mmm, I keep mine in a drawer." Jill laughed. "It's called a strap."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 2:56 PM  
Lucy laughed flipping her hair back "and it's so big...get it and do me"(edited)  
sliding back and kissing her wifey  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:18 PM  
Jill smiled, kissing Lucy before moving to the drawer to fetch the strap. "You sure babe?"  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:19 PM  
"hey I proposed and got you a beautiful ring" Lucy stood up getting the box from her bag and kneeling  
"my lovely, thanks for everything you deserve this"  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:21 PM  
Jill smiled softly, moving to stroke hair out of Lucy's eyes, taking her hand gently. "I'm all yours babe... forever."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:22 PM  
slipping the ring on her wife's finger smiling big then standing to help Jill with the strappy and kiss her  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:34 PM  
Jill smiled as she pulled the strap into place, kissing Lucy hotly.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:35 PM  
hugging Jilly tight as they kissed, stroking the dick a bit "mmm glad it's only a toy from what we seen, i like eating pussy" smiling  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 3:48 PM  
"Mmm, good, because I love you just the way you are." Jill smiled. "The strap is good enough when we want dick.... unless we decide to bring home an extra person one day." She shrugged before adding. "For now though, it's just you, me... and love."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 3:49 PM  
Lucy smiled again "mmm sure is...you and me and lots of love, so how do you want me Jilly?" stealing neck kisses and biting playfully  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 4:03 PM  
Jill smiled. "Mmm, get up on the bed babe.... and spread for me."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 4:04 PM  
Lucy got in bed laying back and spreading "now get your cute ass here" pulling her hair into a bun(edited)  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 5:07 PM  
Jill laughed, kissing Lucy's neck and easing the strap into her. "Okay babe?"  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 5:18 PM  
"always ok with you baby" smiling big with a hug moaning  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 5:28 PM  
Jill smiled, slowly making a pace and kissing her wife.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 5:29 PM  
Lucy kissed back, feet rubbing Jill's "mmm feels amazing, you're amazing my lovely" playing with her wife's hair  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 5:36 PM  
"I love you." Jill promised, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 5:36 PM  
"love you too" smiling and grabbing her wife's ass arching "ohhhh yesss right there" making out till she came(edited)  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 6:31 PM  
Jill smiled, kissing Lucy as she eased her down. "God, you are so hot when you cum."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 6:32 PM  
"you take it up a notch just to get me flustered, sexy minx" Lucy laughed into the kiss "mmm I love my Secret Ginger so much"(edited)  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 7:02 PM  
Jill smiled, kissing Lucy again. "Don't you dare tell anyone... they all think I'm naturally brunette."  
________________________________________

Lucy BronzeToday at 7:03 PM  
kissing back and teasing "but you look so good!" laughing and hugging her wifey  
________________________________________

Jill ScottToday at 7:11 PM  
Jill smiled, kissing Lucy. "At least you think so."


	17. Kelley O'Hara/Millie Bright Part 1

Millie Bright had been pretending not to mind losing for a long time since she left the pitch, the only thing that had made her cry was hearing Phil yelling, she had bolted when dressed, pushing him out the way and running directly towards Kelley, blinded by tears, she had emitted a yell as she slammed into Kelley, falling back on her butt and sobbing.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:02 PM  
USA Defender Kelley O'Hara was a few weeks off the World Cup, meeting Millie Bright during the game. As she watched Millie run from Phil screaming then falling she glared at Phil then kneeled "hey...you ok?" hugging her friend concerned "he's really out of control with yall, come with me"(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Millie had taken Kelley's hand, squeezing desperately. "Take me away, please..."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:09 PM  
Kelley pulled Millie up then onto her back carrying her away, holding her legs "everything will be ok"  
turning to push Phil with her foot making him trip a bit "she's with me...we're going on a vacation and i'm marrying this beautiful woman" she was outspoken and didn't take shit from anyone  
________________________________________

Millie BrightYesterday at 11:13 PM  
Millie had blushed, giggling slightly at being picked up, her smile sweeter still as she kissed Kelley's neck and watched Phil walk away. "Mmm, the answers yes by the way." She was smiling even as she kissed Kelley's neck again. "My gorgeous protective girl."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:14 PM  
smiling big at the kisses and giggles as she carried Millie away "love you girl, i'm taking you to my favorite Lake to go Paddle Boarding" playfully trotting "Millie Bright-O'Hara"(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightYesterday at 11:21 PM  
Millie had grinned. "So you'll rescue me if I fall in, right? Kelley Bright-O'Hara?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:23 PM  
"of course" Kelley smiled big turning her head to kiss Millie  
"humping me in the butt?" teasing into the kiss as Hope met up with them with Fran, taking a pic "hell yeah Kelley got her some pussy" Hope smiled big(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightYesterday at 11:46 PM  
"Mmm, as if you don't love it." Millie teased, kissing Kelley happily. "Yeah, looks like Franbo did too." Fran had laughed. "Mmm, sure did, she's a babe."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:48 PM  
Kelley laughed smiling big "hell yeah Hope happy for you both" Hope smiled holding hands with Fran "yeah, you two be good ok? and congrats on the engagement" Kelley smiled carrying Millie off....later after driving them to the Lake now in bikini top and boy shorts "here we are"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightYesterday at 11:51 PM  
Millie smiled, relaxing with her wife to be almost instantly, glad she didn't mind wearing a simple bikini, although she had added board shorts to avoid too much sunburn. "Wow, Kell, you know the most beautiful places to go..."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:52 PM  
Kelley took a selfie with her wife to be smiling big -treating my Lioness to a relaxing pre-Wedding trip to the Lake, I never been so in love before- "I love you babe" kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Millie BrightYesterday at 11:55 PM  
"I love you too Kell. My strongbae." Millie was smiling as she kissed Kelley, stroking her cheekbone softly. "You are so beautiful."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraYesterday at 11:56 PM  
smiling again staring "mmm you won't be needing this" pulling at Millie's top licking at her tongue  
"can i hump your butt?" undoing her top pulling it off then sliding off her shorts(edited)  
________________________________________  
July 29, 2019

Millie BrightToday at 12:02 AM  
Millie laughed, stripping down. "Sure you can.... if you can figure out where you wanna do it?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:05 AM  
Kelley smiled big watching Millie get naked "mmm now this is living the life" pointing to the Lake House "you see that House right there Millie?" flirting hard and kissing on her wife's neck, playing with her chest "i know the people that own that House"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:05 AM  
Millie smiled, spanking her wife's butt softly. "So we use the house... or the lake?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:08 AM  
"that House is ours...I bought it last week" laughing at the spank then reaching over, wiggling her butt while getting the papers from the glove compartment  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:29 AM  
"Babe.... what? You did?" Millie was smiling even as she spanked Kelley again. "You mean this cute little place is all ours?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:30 AM  
"yup" showing the papers smiling "all ours, and we can get a dog, play our music loud and make love in the Lake at Sunset"  
laughing at the spanks then getting out with her wife  
"I gotta pee!" squatting to pee and biting Millie's ass(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:38 AM  
Millie laughed slightly. "Cute O;Hara... you couldn't wait to go pee indoors?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:41 AM  
"nope!" Kelley shook her head laughing and finishing then standing to go show Millie inside and around  
"I had two bottles of water"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:42 AM  
"Good job I love you, you big dork." Millie laughed, kissing her wife before adding. "So we using the bed or should we try boarding first?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:46 AM  
"I love you cutie" Kelley smiled kissing back, holding her wife from behind "your choice" cupping those baby tits  
"gotta take our shoes off if we're using the bed"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:47 AM  
Millie smiled. "That would require you letting go of my tits dear..." She teased, bending to take off her shoes.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:50 AM  
"oops" laughing and moving back "ooo" she spanked her wife and slowly started humping and grinding it(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:52 AM  
Millie had laughed softly, letting out a soft noise of pain when she bumped up against the bed a little, barely stopping herself faceplanting. "Uh.... ow?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:53 AM  
"omg! noo" concerned and quickly kneeling to help, checking for bleeding "Millie" Kelley cried softly  
"i'm sorry" slowly helping Millie up to get her in bed  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:55 AM  
Millie had curled into the bed, pulling Kelley in with her and kissing her cheeks softly. "No tears babe.... not your fault I can't balance."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 12:57 AM  
smiling softly at the kisses, stroking her wife's cheek and kissing her deep, slowly moving to rub Millie's pussy  
"so Steph and Kos went on their Honeymoon? what did Steph say?"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 12:59 AM  
"Mmm, Steph's her usual girly self... she's so into her Kos..." Millie smiled, spreading her legs a little for Kelley. "She wants to meet my girl 'when I get one'..." She was grinning as she added. "Guess that means you now."(edited)  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:00 AM  
"I seen the pics, cute couple" Kelley smiled big "we can invite them and have a House Party" kissing Millie  
"mmm" slowly fingering  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 1:02 AM  
"Yeah, might want to ask the rest of them, you know Tobs will throw a fit if we ignore her..." Millie laughed before kissing back, moaning softly. "Mmm, god you have such nice fingers..."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:03 AM  
"we have enough room for everyone plus there are some cabins a mile away from here" smiling into the kiss, using 3 fingers  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 1:05 AM  
"Mmm, so that's perfect... you know it'll turn into a house of wet naked women though." Millie teased, arching and moving to suck at her wife's chest.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:08 AM  
"can't wait" Kelley smirked sucking on Millie's neck and chest pulling a bit on a nipple then offered her own moaning "mmm damn we had the same idea babe" upping her pace  
"you really fell for me Millie..." laughing and teasing "God...I want a baby with you Millie but I can't, I envy Megan and Tobin"(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 1:16 AM  
"Fell right on my ass." Millie laughed. "Babe.... if you want to have the op then do it." She paused, kissing Kelley softly before adding. "You know I'd love to carry your kids.... our kids."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:18 AM  
"aww babe" Kelley laughed then kissed back raising eyebrows "you got penis envy?" smiling big  
"gonna get a Rap sized penis, girl is pimping, but Alex is leaving them and wants her own girl, she was feeling left out and Rap is more into Julie"(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 1:35 AM  
"Mmm, maybe I just want my girlfriend to be happy." Millie teased with a kiss. "So you going nice and big huh?" She sighed and smiled. "Lucky Horan then, I know she's been into Alex."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:41 AM  
"so do I, you deserve happiness and I'll do anything for you" Kelley smiled kissing back nodding "yes i'll have a solid boner" laughing "Alex been talking to Lindsay"(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 1:48 AM  
"You think they'll hook up?" Millie asked, already getting close to release.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:53 AM  
"yeah cause they been talking a lot, Megan and Julie let Alex go"  
as Kelley suckled her wife's chest hard while fingering faster  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 1:55 AM  
"Mmm, Alex wasn't happy was she?" Millie asked, soon crying out and cumming, panting a little. "Oof, god I love you."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 1:56 AM  
"no cause Megan wanted Julie to herself and Alex wasn't comfortable with sharing and didn't wanna screw up friendships plus she wants to get the surgery too" pulling hard as she suckled then pulling off with a pop kissing Millie(edited)  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:03 AM  
Millie smiled, kissing Kelley sweetly. "Maybe you should get Press and Morgan to go with you then... you three can keep each other company until your girls can come get you?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:05 AM  
"mmm can't wait to have that mouth all over my new dick" Kelley laughed "good idea"  
sucking her fingers  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:07 AM  
"Mmm, second that dick is safe to play with I'll be all over it babe." Millie promised. "I love you, my studmuffin."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:09 AM  
"thanks for warning me" laughing and smacking her wife's ass "I'm in love with you my English Muffin"  
holding Millie close, kissing her  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:25 AM  
Millie laughed, kissing back happily. "So, we ready to check our phones?"  
She paused before adding. "Or do you want that ass licked?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:26 AM  
"yeah lets go to the Lake for a bit, I got one of those big donut floats we can relax on" Kelley smiled "ooo you wanna rim me?"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:27 AM  
"Mmm, if you'd like me to?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:28 AM  
rolling over with her ass in the air, opening legs "how's that look?" smiling  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:32 AM  
"Delicious." Millie teased, kissing each ass-cheek softly.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:34 AM  
Kelley bit her lip watching "oooo" breathing deep, toes curling  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:35 AM  
Millie smiled, moving to lightly lap at her wife's ass.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:36 AM  
"ohhh yesss" Kelley rubbing her pussy, arching more  
"feels so good, kinky Brit"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:43 AM  
Millie smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:44 AM  
fingering herself and moaning, head on the pillow "babe I love you so much damn"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:45 AM  
Millie smiled, moving to kiss her wife's feet, sucking her toes softly. "Mmm, enjoying that babe?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:46 AM  
Kelley laughed a bit "omg kinky much?" nodding and laying back to watch, playing with her hair  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:47 AM  
"Around you babe? Always."  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:47 AM  
"you're so gay Millie" wiggling her toes on Millie's tongue while fingering more  
"come here so I can make out with you while you finger my ass"  
________________________________________

Millie BrightToday at 2:53 AM  
Millie smiled, moving to do as Kelley asked. "You gonna cum for me babe?"  
________________________________________

Kelley O'HaraToday at 2:56 AM  
"only for you" screaming and cumming, kissing Millie.


	18. Abby Wambach/Rachel Daly Part 1

Legendary Team USA Alum Abigail Wambach was a hero in 2015 and retired shortly after. She had a bad break up then a year later met Rachel Daly and fell fast. "oh i dunno, i helped train a few of the girls and Rachel was one of them and she caught my eye" Abby told the local Radio Station Morning show  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 7:06 PM  
Rachel had smiled, calling in to ask a question, knowing full well what she was about to do would cause chaos with her team, not that she cared. "So... I have a question for Miss Abby..." She paused, laughing at the radio host's comment. "Yeah, I know... so my question is.... if I caught your eye then why did you run away so fast?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 7:09 PM  
Abby smiled big sipping coffee "shockingly, i'm such a shy person i didn't mean to" laughing at the comment "she is my life now, her and our baby" Abby was one of many shemales and Rachel was pregnant now "we're holding a contest for tickets to next Team USA game against Portugal...if you can guess what sex our baby is"  
she then added "Rachel i love you"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Rachel had smiled, stroking her pregnant stomach. "Love you too Mama Abby." She spoke softly, laughing when the baby kicked slightly. "Hurry home babymama, we miss you."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 7:17 PM  
Abby smiled texting Rachel, sending her a pic of the ring she ordered from Kay Jewelers "babe, will you marry me?"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Rachel had smiled, replying quickly. "OMG, yes baby, I'll marry you."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 7:20 PM  
smiling and finishing up the interview "contest ends Friday so get those guesses in!" she stood to head home...finally home opening the door "babe"  
Abby was wearing a vest and tie, nice pants and shoes  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 7:23 PM  
Rachel had smiled, looking up at Abby. "Welcome home babe." She hadn't bothered dressing, smiling a little when the baby kicked again. "Baby missed you, she's been kicking."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 7:24 PM  
"thanks" smiling and kissed her naked wife "well hello, aww" kissing the belly "she's training"  
smiling again "you're glowing Ma"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 7:26 PM  
"We made a good footballer." Rachel smiled, kissing her wife softly. "Want to rest with us babe?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 7:32 PM  
"a good defender" kissing back and nodding "yeah that coffee was weak" as she followed up undressing "we can get your ring later when we go get food, my friend will hold it for us"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 7:37 PM  
"Sounds good." Rachel smiled, kissing her wife and lightly stroking her cock. "Feel like a little fun?"  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 7:39 PM  
Abby kissed back rubbing Rachel's belly "mmm the way you stare at me and play with my cock, how can i say no cutie" kissing her wife's nose "Jillian is so hyper, was she like this all morning?"  
teasing "cold feet babe"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 8:05 PM  
"You are so beautiful." Rachel smiled. "Yeah, babygirl woke me up." She laughed softly. "Jilly steals all the heat for herself."  
________________________________________

Angela BakerYesterday at 8:09 PM  
"not as beautiful as you Rach" laughing "she's like me, all the glory" Abby smiled kissing the belly "need anything my love?"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 9:34 PM  
"Mmm, you?" Rachel murmured, snuggling closer before adding. "and maybe a little more playtime."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 9:36 PM  
"you're so adorable" Abby kissed Rachel's cheek and neck "mmm warm Mommy with cold feet" her cock was fully erect "me too"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 9:43 PM  
"Wanna get sucked?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 9:43 PM  
"you like that dick huh? as much as i enjoy that mouth" Abby smiled kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 9:47 PM  
Rachel smiled, kissing Abby. "I love it... and you."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 9:48 PM  
"i love you and Jilly too" smiling again "next time i do radio, i want you there with me" laying back to get comfy  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 9:48 PM  
"Mmm, next time I'll bring baba." Rachel smiled, moving to suck her wife's cock.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 9:49 PM  
"everyone will wanna see her" moaning and moving Rach's hair back playing with her ponytail "ohhh yess"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 9:55 PM  
Rachel hummed and quickly upped her pace.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 9:59 PM  
Abby pinched Rachel's cute butt "mmm careful how you lay down Rach" slowly fingering her wife "so Megan and Julie are married, Alex went get the surgery?"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 9:59 PM  
"Alex got surgery and a girlfriend I think?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 10:01 PM  
"so little cutie wants to be a stud? who's her girl?" licking her fingers and rubbing Rach's clit  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 10:02 PM  
"Linds... Horan needed a girlfriend."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 10:03 PM  
"oh nice, they'll make a cute couple and i know Alex learned stuff from Megan...owning a dick is easy" Abby smiled big  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 10:23 PM  
Rachel smiled softly. "Maybe we can go visit later?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 10:24 PM  
"sure after dinner and getting your ring we'll stop by" Abby smiled again "need some TLC and a massage?"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 10:33 PM  
"Yes please babe."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 10:35 PM  
kneeling up and licking Rach's ass and pussy "mmm just don't fart" teasing and slowly sliding her cock in her wife's cute ass "so how's Sam and Kristie? as long as they are happy that's all that matters"  
massaging those tits "mmm can they stay like this?" smirking "oops is that my cock in your ass?"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 10:48 PM  
"They seem happy." Rachel moaned softly. "Mmm, maybe they will..." Rachel smiled. "Feels good babe, don't stop."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 10:49 PM  
"i find sisters having sex hot...that's just me" Abby laughed kissing Rachel's neck "mmm but my baby is hotter" as she set a good pace  
"and your feet smell nice today, i'll suck those little feets after"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 10:58 PM  
"Do you promise?" Rachel asked with a soft moan, arching to her wife's thrusts, already close.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:00 PM  
"i promise with my heart, i love you so much" Abby massaged her wife's tits, back and ass as she fucked it, getting close aswell "ahh"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:01 PM  
"Mmm, I love you babe." Rachel posed, cumming quickly.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:02 PM  
"i love you honey" sucking on Rachel's neck, her hair messy as she came, triggered by her wife "mmm"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:03 PM  
"That felt so good babe."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:06 PM  
"it sure did" moving to offer her cock having a bit left  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:07 PM  
Rachel quickly began to suck her wife's cock.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Abby thrusted slowly "mmm so good" gasping as she felt Megan slap her ass "really bitch? didn't hear you even knock" Megan laughed waving "sorry"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:10 PM  
"Do you mind?" Rachel laughed softly.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:12 PM  
laughing "i'll call next time but i brought some blankets for babygirl" Abby smiled hugging her friend, Megan hugged back trying not to get poked by Abby's cock "it won't bite" Abby teased  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:13 PM  
"Why not suck it Meg?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:14 PM  
Abby smirked "fuck it why not let your girl rest" Megan undressed having a semi-boner as Abby laid back, Megan slowly gave some head "damn nice cock girl"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:16 PM  
Rachel smiled, watching Abby and Megan.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:16 PM  
Abby smiled big holding Megan's head thrusting and making her friend gag and smack her leg "oww" laughing  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:20 PM  
Rachel laughed. "Now you know how Jules feels."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:22 PM  
"oh yeah" Megan laughed pulling off "Julie has trouble swallowing but enjoys when i thrust" Abby stretched a bit as Megan continued to bob and stroke "mmmm fuck"  
Abby teased "you are so gay Megan" Megan winked and kneeled up wiggling her cock on Abby's "am I dude? you too, now suck me" Abby shook her head laughing a bit watching and kissing Rachel  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:29 PM  
Rachel smiled, kissing Abby softly. "Fair is fair babes."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:30 PM  
smiling as they kissed "mmm i know i'm not chickening out" Abby adjusted and started sucking Megan, her hair played with  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:31 PM  
Rachel smiled. "How does it feel Megan?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:34 PM  
"feels good wanna taste Rach?" Abby bobbed a bit and sucked at the head with some tongue "mmmm damn i been wanting this Abby i won't lie" Abby looked up "you have a good mouth too Megan, and i figured you catching us naked and my boner would turn you on lesbo" teasing  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:37 PM  
Rachel laughed. "Well, I already sucked it Pinoe...."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"oh yeah in the shower" Abby sucked Megan's balls and got a butt smack from Megan "mmm harder" Abby laughed as Megan slapped harder "hey Rachel wanna jack us both off?"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Think you can both handle it?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:41 PM  
"babe you ask the silliest questions" Megan took another suckle of Abby's cock as they both laid back "mmmm horny and hungry" Megan smiled big laying back kissing Abby's neck  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:41 PM  
Rachel smiled, waiting for them both to settle before moving to stroke both women's cocks.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:43 PM  
"ooo yeah Rachel" Abby moaned, Megan watched enjoying "mmm glad i got to come over" Abby smiled  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:43 PM  
"How's your girl Pinoe?" Rachel asked, quickly speeding up.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:45 PM  
"Julie is good, we're planning for a baby" Abby hugged her friend "congrats you two deserve to be happy" Megan kissed Abby's cheek "thanks hun"  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:46 PM  
Rachel stayed quiet, quickly upping her pace further.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:48 PM  
"mmm you're amazing babe" Abby smiled softly arching a bit "she sure is" Megan breathed deep whispering  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyYesterday at 11:49 PM  
"Why don't you two play some more, I gotta go pee."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:51 PM  
"you ok?" Abby was concerned when Rachel had to leave "i'll have to worry about Julie when she has to pee too huh?" she teased  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"She just needs to pee because baby is sitting on her bladder..." Pinoe smiled. "Been there before..." Pinoe smiled. "So whilst she's busy... wanna fuck?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:54 PM  
"ah i know" Abby smiled "sure come here" as she pulled Megan over kissing her  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeYesterday at 11:55 PM  
Megan smiled, kissing Abby and stroking her cock. "Can you handle a lil suck or should we just get to mounting up?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"mmm i can go for some more head you?" kissing her friend again, rubbing her ass and cock  
"so glad you came over Meg, you're so cute"  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeYesterday at 11:57 PM  
"Mmm, glad you think so Abs." Megan smiled, moving to gently suck her friend's cock. "Sixty-Nine?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:57 PM  
"hell yeah" moaning and playing with Meg's hair then adjusting to suck her  
using lots of tongue, massaging that ass  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeYesterday at 11:59 PM  
Megan moaned softly, sucking harder on Abby's cock.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachYesterday at 11:59 PM  
Abby moaned opening her legs more as she throated  
________________________________________  
August 21, 2019

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:00 AM  
Megan soon came, upping her own pace.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:03 AM  
drinking it down and sucking on those beautiful balls "mmm love your cock Megan it's beautiful" Abby soon came aswell thrusting a bit while licking her friend's ass  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:09 AM  
Megan quickly swallowed. "You aiming to get into my ass Abs?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:10 AM  
licking a bit more "feels that way huh Megan? i know you been wanting it" Abby pulled Megan back smiling  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:11 AM  
"Then go ahead and take it."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:11 AM  
kissing her friend making out for a bit, grabbing her ass and slowly sliding in letting Megan ride  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:12 AM  
Megan moaned softly, riding Abby's cock with a moan.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:13 AM  
"mmmm feels so good in that cute ass" Abby smiled big sucking on Megan's neck and tits, pulling and enjoying how they feel in her mouth  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:14 AM  
"Mmm, feels pretty good riding it too." Megan admitted, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:15 AM  
"mmm hot cum on my chest, damn.....love you my friend" arching to bury balls deep and cumming, kissing Megan again(edited)  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:16 AM  
Megan kissed back happily. "Think your girl will mind sharing?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:17 AM  
"i'm sure she won't" one hand on Megan's cheek smiling  
________________________________________

Megan RapinoeToday at 12:18 AM  
"Mmm, sounds like she's coming back, wanna snuggle?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:20 AM  
"yeah" laying back and wiping her mouth smiling "hey beautiful" seeing Rachel return(edited)  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyToday at 12:22 AM  
"Hi babe. You girls have fun?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:23 AM  
"yeah my balls hurt from being sucked so good" as she cuddled her wife, smirking at Megan  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyToday at 12:28 AM  
Rachel laughed softly, settling with them both. "Nice to know someone can look after you whilst I handle making a baby."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 12:30 AM  
smiling and kissing her wife's neck "mmm you do so well i'm proud of you Rachel" Megan smiled hugging them "hey i better get going, keep us posted on Jillian" "will do Megan thanks for stopping over" kissing her cheek as she stood  
________________________________________

Rachel DalyToday at 12:30 AM  
"Tell Jules I said hi!" Rachel smiled.


	19. Ellen White/Lauren Holiday (Cheney) Part 1

Ellen White had tried to ignore what was going on with the team hooking up with other girls, she had been surprised to see Lauren out on the field alone, most girls were busy she didn't doubt but she missed her friends. She had moved closer to Lauren, speaking softly. "Your friends left you behind then?" Her smile was flirtatious even as she moved closer, smirking and laying a ball right into the corner.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 7:41 PM  
Team USA's Lauren Holiday was recently divorced from NBA star Jrue Holiday and went back to her maiden name Cheney, her and Jrue have a 3 year old name Jrue Tyler after getting a brain tumor removed. She smiled softly then turned seeing Ellen "no I was just distancing myself from everything happening Ellen" watching Ellen lay a ball down as she ran and kicked it in "I was focusing on getting my divorce finalized"(edited)  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 7:45 PM  
"Oh? They should have found you a proper date." Ellen smirked, then added. "You okay without that man?"  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 7:46 PM  
giggling and stretching a bit "anything to get my head together and relax, so much going on and i'm free and single now" Lauren smiled nodding "we're still friends for babygirl but yeah i'll be fine, thank you"  
taking off her shoes and socks and stretching her toes and some Yoga "wanna help me?"  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Sure, what do you need?" Ellen asked softly, moving to kick off her shoes and peel off her socks, padding closer and settling to rub her hands over Lauren's shoulders. "Besides a good fuck?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 8:03 PM  
as Lauren put her right foot up for Ellen to hold, balancing on the left "help me stretch, been having muscle pulls in my calves"  
watching Ellen "so I went to see Alex the other day, walked in and there she was stroking in the mirror, hse has a cock now and she's now dating Lindsey"(edited)  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 8:11 PM  
Ellen held Lauren's foot gently, idily massaging the foot. "You need a proper stretching partner love." She teased. "Oh? Not your type then?"  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 8:12 PM  
smiling and feeling the thumb against her foot, enjoying it "no I am done with the dick" she stretched feeling the tension go away after a bit them switched legs  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 8:30 PM  
"So... you thought about trying women then?" Ellen asked with a smile, massaging Lauren's other foot.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 8:31 PM  
she just smiled then giggled "are you asking me out?" loving the massage as she sat down with both feet in Ellen's lap  
"do they smell?" wiggling toes under her nose  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 11:20 PM  
"Maybe I am." Ellen smiled. "They smell clean." Ellen smiled, kissing Lauren's toes softly.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"i'd be interested in giving it a try" Lauren said smiling big and watching "thanks you have cute feet yourself"  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 11:29 PM  
"Cute enough to make you smile?" Ellen asked, leaning to kiss Lauren's cheek.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 11:30 PM  
Lauren blushed smiling again at Ellen's kiss, holding her cheek and kissing her lips  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteYesterday at 11:41 PM  
Ellen smiled, kissing Lauren back gently, stroking her cheek softly. "Come home with me so I can spoil you properly?"  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyYesterday at 11:42 PM  
"sure my daughter is with my Mom, i can come stay for a bit" as she stood up grabbing her socks and shoes then her bag  
________________________________________  
August 30, 2019

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:02 AM  
Ellen grinned, grabbing her bag and socks stuffed into her shoes, leading Lauren out to the car, soon driving them home. "A bit meaning.... maybe overnight?"  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:03 AM  
"i wouldn't mind bunking down for the night...i know why" smiling big(edited)  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:07 AM  
"Because I want to make you feel good..." Ellen smiled. "Or at least make you my girl."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:07 AM  
"just do like Carly or Megan do...hey girl i wanna get in those panties" laughing  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:20 AM  
Ellen laughed softly. "Really, would that line work on you then?" She asked coyly, finally parking the car.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:21 AM  
"maybe" Lauren smirked patting Ellen's lap  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:23 AM  
Ellen laughed, leaning to kiss Lauren. "Let's head in... then we'll see if I can't get you to let me in those cute lil panties."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:24 AM  
she kissed back letting it linger a bit, playing with her ponytail "mmm ok" smiling big  
Lauren got out to follow Ellen in  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:29 AM  
Ellen smiled, letting them into the house and pulling Lauren in with her, locking the door as she kissed Lauren harder.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:30 AM  
checking her feet and shrugging "i'll clean them, not too bad" hugging and kissing back moaning  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:32 AM  
"You have cute feets." Ellen smiled, nuzzling gently at Lauren's neck. "Almost as cute as that smile... and moan."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:33 AM  
"you too" Lauren smiled pulling up her shirt to flash Ellen "whatcha think?"  
as she undressed and got in bed, nice light fuzz  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:38 AM  
"I think those are mine now." Ellen teased, undressing and slipping into the bed to cup and caress Lauren's chest, dipping to suck on each tit gently.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:39 AM  
"mmm they are" playing with Ellen's hair moaning and softly placing her feet on her girl's ass "you are one gorgeous woman Ellen" smiling softly kissing Ellen's nose  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:42 AM  
"My girl." Ellen grinned. "You are perfection." She had giggled at Lauren's nose kiss, wrinkling it lightly and kissing her way lower. "Let me taste you baby."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 1:43 AM  
Lauren bit her lip smiling "you too babe, love you" laughing at the nose wrinkling "adorable and god that voice is gonna drive me insane" moaning and laying back, toes curling "please"  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 1:58 AM  
"Love you too Laurie." Ellen smiled, dipping to lightly kiss Lauren's clit before sucking on it, humming softly.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 2:00 AM  
"mmm ohh yesss been a while" smiling softly rubbing Ellen's cheeks, arching a bit  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 2:03 AM  
"Mmm, well, I can fix that." Ellen promised, gently beginning to lap at her wife.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 2:05 AM  
"ohhhh babe" cupping her chest for Ellen, breathing deep, her toes playing with her wife's ponytail  
reaching under to rub her wife's chest  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 2:16 AM  
Ellen hummed softly, slightly upping her pace. "Such soft hands."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 2:17 AM  
"such amazing tongue, how do i taste?" rubbing her soft feet on her wife's back, shaking a bit as she came "ahh babe"  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 2:24 AM  
"You taste amazing baby." Ellen smiled, cleaning Lauren up and kissing her softly. "like pumpkin pie."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 2:28 AM  
Lauren laid back smiling big kissing back, laughing "Pumpkin Spice Latte?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 2:29 AM  
"Maybe." Ellen laughed. "If it helps I apparently taste like Strawberries and cream... we can be fruity together."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 2:30 AM  
"mmm stop it babe, i'm hungry" laughing and kissing her wife again, grinding and reaching to rub Ellen's pussy  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 2:42 AM  
"We can order in later." Ellen smiled, kissing Lauren and moaning as she arched to her wife's touch.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 3:41 AM  
"ok" smiling again, rubbing a little faster then making her wife roll over as she kissed over Ellen's neck and chest, flicking her tongue on those nipples then kissed her way down while rubbing, licking up and down  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 7:04 PM  
"Mmm, someone got brave."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 7:04 PM  
"you helped me out of that shell" Lauren smiled upping her pace  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 7:07 PM  
Ellen moaned softly. "Good for me... especially if you keep doing that."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 7:13 PM  
"good, love you baby" kissing Ellen's inner thigh fingering faster "cumm baby"  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 7:17 PM  
"Mmm, will do." Ellen promised, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 7:18 PM  
"good girl" Lauren smiled licking it all up then moved up to kiss her wife  
shaking her butt  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 7:21 PM  
Ellen laughed, spanking Lauren softly. "Kinky girl."  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 7:23 PM  
giggling and kissing Ellen, Lauren held her wife's cheeks jumping from the spanks  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 7:27 PM  
"Happy, my cutie?"  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 7:29 PM  
"very happy, can't wait to be Lauren White and get married in that Chapel in London" kissing again  
________________________________________

Ellen WhiteToday at 7:30 PM  
"Think your little one will be happy?" Ellen asked with a smile, kissing Lauren again.  
________________________________________

Lauren CheneyToday at 7:32 PM  
moaning and tearing up "she'll be happy that Mommy is happy and she'll have a great Nanny" Lauren cuddled getting her phone to start planning.


	20. Kelley O'Hara/Millie Bright Part 2

Millie Bright had never really told anyone what had gone on with Kelley, they didn't need to know and she was still a little shy having only just married her girl. She knew if she waited she would be able to tell them as a group which would be far easier. 

She had come home from the friendlies with her Lioness team trying very hard to pretend she was okay. She was not. Sadness shone in her eyes and she spoke softly when she finally flopped down next to Kelley.

"Do you still love me Kel?"

Becky LynchLast Monday at 11:50 PM  
Kelley gave Millie a look, putting her magazine down "why would you ask that Millie? of course i love you babe" leaning in to hold her wife kissing her cheek "why the pouties?"  
laughing a bit thinking about how cute her wifey was

Charlotte FlairLast Monday at 11:52 PM  
"Kinda sorta gave away a goal." Millie murmured, hiding her face and sighing softly. "I'm so lucky I have you Kel, my best girl."

Becky LynchLast Monday at 11:56 PM  
"awww nothing be pouty over, it happens to all of us, you are so precious and i love you...but if it makes you feel better i went to sip from my bottle and caught my crotch" Kelley smiled kissing her wife, grabbing her cute butt feeling the tightness

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 12:11 AM  
Millie giggled softly, kissing Kelley and stroking her cheek. "Mmm, you always make it better babe, I love your soft kissies."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 12:13 AM  
"that's my job to make sure you're in a good mood even after a bad day" smiling and kissing back then sucking Millie's neck "i don't care if your feet smell either"

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 12:14 AM  
Millie squealed, laughing softly. "They dooon't..." She whined with a soft giggle.

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 12:15 AM  
"let me see" teasing and smirking as she grabbed those feet, sniffing them "ok i believe you" sliding those socks off licking and nibbling

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 12:18 AM  
Millie giggled, her toes curling as she let Kelley play with and taste her feet, delighted and finally beginning to relax.

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 12:21 AM  
licking around the curled toes and sucking them with a smile as she stared, Kelley's cock hardened in her shorts "mmmm babe look" as she pulled her shorts down

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 12:31 AM  
"Mmm, all that for me babe?" Millie asked with a smile. "Want a footjob?"

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 12:39 AM  
"all for you babe" Kelley smiled big nodding and undressing to get comfy

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 12:42 AM  
Millie smiled, moving to rub her bare feet against her wife's cock.

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 12:43 AM  
"oooo, damn i'm lucky to have a beautiful blonde and sexy wife with sexy feet that likes cock" Kelley smiled moaning

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 12:44 AM  
"Loves cock babe..." Millie corrected with a smile, slightly upping her pace even as she moved to pull off her top.

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:00 AM  
"mmm love you and that sweet little pussy too, ooo baby tits" leaning over to kiss her wife then down to suckle her chest

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:04 AM  
Millie smiled, kissing back before humming softly at Kelley's suckles, upping her pace. "Missed you."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:07 AM  
"missed you too" Kelley sucking and rubbed on her wife's pussy "damn Millie you got me all hard and excited" smiling

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:11 AM  
"Wanna move into something more... intimate?"

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:12 AM  
"gonna give me some mouth?" Kelley smiled standing and helping Millie up, smacking her butt, walking to the bedroom

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:16 AM  
"Of course." Millie smiled, dumping her shorts before following her wife to bed, squeaking at the spank. "Get comfy baby."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:18 AM  
"you get comfy" smiling again kissing Millie, grabbing that butt, moving her beautiful hair back as she laid back, Millie ontop

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:18 AM  
Millie giggled, nuzzling her wife's neck and kissing it softly before moving to kiss Kelley. "Mouth or... should I just mount, mrs hard-cock?"

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:19 AM  
"gotta get it wet, i miss that sexy mouth" she smiled into the kiss and moaned "mmm love when you kiss me"

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:21 AM  
Millie smiled, stealing another kiss before moving to kiss Kelley's cock, sucking it softly. "Mmm, I love making you happy baby."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:22 AM  
kissing back and smacking that butt laughing "i love making you smile and giggle, when i first seen you, Alex was like you like her huh? i love her"

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:25 AM  
"Alex wasn't wrong... we make a good team." Millie smiled, squeaking at the spanks before adding. "Even if we haven't made Baby O'Bright yet..."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:27 AM  
"we do" Kelley moved some hair from her wife's face as she suckled her cock "what if we decided to concieve baby O'Bright now?" slowly thrusting

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:28 AM  
"Mmm, I could be up for it... I'm pretty much off the squad at this point unless Phil quits... so I got a couple years to make babies."  
Millie smiled as she sucked a little more. "You ready?"

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:31 AM  
Kelley arched smiling and nodding, letting her hair down being sexy and flexing a bit "ask me again"

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:36 AM  
Millie had whined softly. "Babe... please? Are you ready to make babies?"

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:38 AM  
teasing with her cock in Millie's face, Kelley laughed "ok ok god you're so cute" pulling her wife up kissing her and sliding in slowly

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:44 AM  
Millie giggled, kissing Kelley and moaning, riding her cock lightly. "Mmm, you feel so good."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:45 AM  
"you look so grown up riding that cock" Kelley laughed rubbing and massaging Millie's legs and ass, moaning "mmm soaked much?"

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:47 AM  
"I am grown up." Millie teased, moaning softly at Kelley's touch. "Around you? Always."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:48 AM  
"mmm and funny, love watching your videos before practice" softly suckling Millie's neck and chest, thrusting slowly

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:52 AM  
"You do?" Millie asked with a smile, humming at the suckling and stroking Kelley's back. "That's so sexy."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:53 AM  
"mmhmm gotta get my laughs for the day" smiling "let me ontop Mill"

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:54 AM  
"Mmm, go ahead." Millie smiled, rolling them so she was under Kelley.

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:55 AM  
Kelley set a good pace kissing Millie deep, loving her wife's legs around her

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 1:58 AM  
Millie responded deeply, moaning into the kiss as they made a pace between them, knowing she was already close. Kelley always had that affect on her.

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 1:59 AM  
"you smell and taste good, let loose so i can taste that sweet tea" smiling and pushing hard cumming

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 2:01 AM  
Millie soon also came, squealing as she did so. "Mmm, like that babe?"

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 2:03 AM  
"mmhmm" kneeling up as she pulled out, her cock soaked as she held Millie's ankles licking deep

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 2:09 AM  
Millie moaned softly. "That feels so good."

Becky LynchLast Tuesday at 2:10 AM  
"tastes good, i was hungry" smiling and staring as she ate

Charlotte FlairLast Tuesday at 2:11 AM  
Millie giggled, moaning as she came again.


End file.
